Diviser pour conquérir
by debby69
Summary: Ca se passe après le test Zatarc, Jack doit écrire son rapport quel en seront les conséquences ?  attention ! changement de rating...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Genre : On va dire romance…

Résumé : Ca se passe après le test Zatarc et Jack doit écrire son rapport…

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

---

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que le colonel O'neill avait raccompagné Anise et la dépouille de Martouf jusqu'à la porte des étoile.

Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'il était là, penché sur son bureau à écrire, ou plutôt, à tenter d'écrire son rapport. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il était pas vraiment fan de la « paperasserie », il avait un nombre important de rapport en retard et ne parlons même pas des notes de services… mais alors là, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir, comment il allait pouvoir écrire « ça »… Déjà qu'il avait été « forcé » de l'admettre et de le dire à voix haute et devant témoins. Voilà que maintenant le général Hammond exigeait de lui un rapport détaillé des récents événements ayant eut lieu au SGC.

Jack reposa son stylo et s'adossa sur son fauteuil en soupirant. Il regarda devant lui, de nombreuses pages étaient déjà recouvertes de son écriture, le plus gros des « faits » y étaient relaté, la tentative d'assassina du haut conseillé Persus par le major Graham, son suicide, l'arrivée d'Anise et Martouf au SGC afin de tester le personnel de la base, le test d'Astor, la tentative de traitement d'Anise sur celle-ci, l'échec de cette tentative se soldant par le suicide d'Astor puis son premier test, ensuite la découverte que lui ainsi que le major Carter aurait été des Zatarc, les différentes solutions proposées, peu nombreuses, elles sont deux. La première : être placé sous sédatif le temps de trouver un remède, la seconde le traitement, peu fiable, d'Anise. Son choix plus par dépit que par réelle envie, refusant catégoriquement d'être, à nouveaux drogué et attaché sur lit pendant une durée indéterminé, il avait préféré se faire « lobotomiser » le cerveau par Anise, pensant que dans le pire des cas la Tok'ra pourrait se servir de ce qu'elle appris sur son cerveau pour soigner le major Carter, le début de la procédure, l'interruption du procédé par le docteur Fraiser et Carter puis enfin la demande pour refaire le test. Et c'est là qu'il bloquait.

Il devait expliquer, de façon claire et précise, Hammond avait été très clair sur ce sujet, les différences entre le premier test et le second, il devait écrire noir sur blanc que lui, le colonel Jack O'neill, commandant en second du SGC, éprouvait des sentiments inappropriés pour le major Samantha Carter, son second. Que ce sont ces sentiments qui l'ont empêché de partir et de la laisser seule sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Que ces même sentiments qui font qu'il préférait mourir avec elle plutôt que de vivre sans elle.

Il devait donc étaler ses sentiments et il était pas du tout à l'aise avec ceci, surtout quand il pensait au nombre de personne qui allait lire ce rapport, déjà le Général Hammond , qui heureusement n'était pas présent lors qu second test. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Jack, c'était peut être pour cela qu'il voulait un rapport « ultra détaillé »… dans ce cas le colonel aurait préféré que son supérieur ait été présent ce moment, ça lui aurait évité d'avoir à déballer sa vie privée dans un rapport, surtout que ce rapport pouvait faire très mal, il en avait conscience, dans le fond, Jack savait que c'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à terminer ce foutu rapport. Car une fois celui-ci terminé et lu par Hammond, il se baladerait de main en main au milieu de l'état major, bon d'accord peut-être pas tout l'état major, seulement dans celles des personnes ayant connaissance de la porte des étoiles. Et de toute façon peut importe le nombre de personne qui lirait ce rapport il suffisait qu'une seule soit pourri ou mal intentionné et ça serait la catastrophe, pas pour lui..; enfin si aussi… un peu quand même mais de ça il s'en foutait royalement. Ce qui lui posait plus de problème c'était le mal que cela pouvait faire au projet « porte des étoiles », Jack était conscient que des personnes comme Kinsey n'attendait qu'une occasion, mais surtout ce rapport pouvait détruire la carrière de son second… si jamais en au lieu on le soupçonnait de…. Privilégier… le major Carter, s'en était fini de leur carrière à tout les deux et sa réputation à elle, tout le monde penserait qu'elle couchait ou avait coucher pour réussir. Et ceci était la dernière chose que le colonel voulait, elle était jeune et brillante, sa carrière ne faisait que commencer.

Il allait reprendre l'écriture de son rapport, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il soupira, décidément il n'arriverait pas à finir son rapport, quelque un là-haut devait vraiment lui en vouloir, il soupçonnait fortement un Goa'uld.

Il allait autoriser le visiteur à entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant passer la tête de Daniel. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de le trouver là, à vrai dire ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt.

Daniel finit par entrer dans le bureau de son ami et s'installa sur une chaise face à lui avant de prendre la parole. « _Alors ??? »_

_« Alors quoi ??? »_ Jack savait très bien ce que lui demandait son ami mais il n'allait pas lui facilité le travail pour autant.

_« Alors…. Vous êtes pas un Zatarc… »_

_« Non… c'est une bonne chose… enfin je crois… du moins pour Carter c'est sur ce ne peu qu'être une bonne chose… »_

Daniel sourit devant la réponse de son ami avant de reprendre innocemment. _« Vraiment ??? »_

Jack le regarda, surpris. _« Ben oui… ça aurait été une grosse perte… pour le SGC, pour la planète… voir même pour la galaxie… »_

_« A ce point là ??? »_

_« Daniel… vous savez ce que je veux dire…. Carter est plus intelligente que tout le reste du personnel de la base réuni… on ne peu pas se passer de son … joli… cerveau… »_

Le jeune archéologue regarda le colonel, cherchant dans son regard ce que visiblement il cherchait à cacher.

_« Intéressant..;vraiment intéressant comme vous la… »_

Le coupant _« Comment je quoi ??? »_

_« Non..; rien »_

_« Si c'est rien alors le dites pas… »_

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques instants à ce regarder dans les yeux avant que Jack ne baisse le regard mal à l'aise. Daniel sentant la faiblesse de son ami continua.

_« Alors ??? Qu'est qui c'est passé pendant le second test ??? J'ai bien demandé à Janet mais elle a invoqué le 'secret médical' et Teal'c est… comment dire… c'est Teal'c… Vous avez déjà essayé de tirer quelque chose de ce… Jaffa ??? »_

_« Carter c'est rendu compte, à temps, que nous avions… oublié… des… des détails… sans vraiment grande importance pour la mission… du coup la machine pensait que nous avions de faux souvenirs. Nous avons refait le test..; avec… ces…; détails…. Je ne suis pas un Zatarc… Carter n'est pas une Zatarc… fin de l'histoire… »_

L'archéologue en voyant son ami commencer à s'énerver, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était mal à l'aise et qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation, ce dit que ces 'détails' devaient être… intéressant et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'ils étaient.

_« Des Détails…. Vraiment ??? Quel genre de Détails ??? »_

_« Le genre qui ne vous regarde pas Daniel… »_ Jack commençait à sérieusement perdre patience, il savait surtout que si son coéquipier continuait comme ça, il finirait par lâcher quelque chose_ « maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais bien finir mon rapport afin de pouvoir partir en week-end… »_

Vexé et surtout voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec ce colonel borné qui lui servait de meilleur ami, Daniel se retourna et parti sans dire un mot de plus.

Se retrouvant à nouveau seul, Jack se replongea à nouveau dans son rapport, fermement décidé à le terminer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire.

Une heure plus tard, Jack frappai à la porte du général Hammond. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le colonel regarda par la grande baie vitrée donnant surplombant la salle d'embarquement, il repéra le vieux général discutant avec une équipe sur le départ, Hammond releva la tête et regarda dans sa direction, Jack lui montra le dossier contenant son rapport. Le général lui fit signe de le déposer dans son bureau, le colonel s'exécuta et reparti au plus vite dans ses quartiers pour ce changer et partir en week-end le plus vite possible, il voulait être le plus loin possible lorsque son supérieur ferait sa lecture.

*****

J'ai revu l'épisode il y a pas longtemps et je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de voir Jack faire un rapport sur cette… « aventure » et les éventuelles conséquences de ce rapport.

Alors??? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ??? Ca vaux la peine que j'écrive la suite ou je peux aller me jeter sous le premier train qui passe… ou peu être me jeter dans le Rhône…

Cliquez sur le bouton vert pour me dire quoi faire….

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Note de l'auteur suite : Encore merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, alors comme elle à été très demandée et après une semaine de vacance voici la suite…

Bonne lecture.

***

Chapitre 2,

Hammond était en salle d'embarquement, il donnait ses dernières recommandations au colonel Reynolds, avant que celui-ci et son équipe ne partent off-world. Se sentant observé, Hammond releva la tête et reconnu la haute silhouette de son second, celui-ci était en salle de briefing et lui montrait un dossier qu'Hammond supposait être son rapport. Il lui fit comprendre en quelques gestes de le déposer dans son bureau.

Le général regarda sa montre et regarda l'heure, 3 heures, Jack avait mis seulement 3 heures pour écrire son rapport et le lui apporter, il sourit en pensant qu'il devrait menacer Jack plus souvent, visiblement le priver de week-end était un argument efficace…

Hammond redonna à Reynolds toute son attention puis regarda SG2 partir pour P3X- il ne savait plus quoi…. Lorsque la porte fut désactivée, le général prit la direction de son bureau d'un pas rapide, il devait bien admettre qu'il était pressé de lire le rapport de Jack, étant le commandant en chef de cette base il avait du être présent lors de la rencontre entre le président et le haut conseiller Persius. De ce fait, il n'avait pas pu être présent lors du second test Zatarc… et il était tout simplement curieux.

Puis le fait que ni Carter ni O'neill n'avait crier au scandale suite à l'erreur de la Tok'ra avec leur détecteur Zatarc piquait encore plus sa curiosité. Bon d'accord de la part du Major Carter cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, ce n'était pas son style, elle n'était définitivement pas du genre à blâmer un peuple étranger, parmi lequel vivait maintenant son père, devant le président des Etats-Unis. Par contre Qu'O'neill ne l'ai pas fait était vraiment très étrange, parce que c'était définitivement le style du colonel, surtout quand on connaissait l'amour qu'il portait à la Tok'ra.

Et c'est justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait que le général s'inquiétait, même si il avait une petite idée de la raison de ce silence. Il avait du se passer quelque chose d'important sur cette planète. Quelque chose de vraiment important qui aurait pu ou pourrait nuire à la carrière du major Carter, car il devait bien reconnaître que Jack se contrefichait de sa propre carrière, le nombre impressionnant de carton rouge dans son dossier militaire le prouvait bien. Par contre Jack attachait une importante particulière à la carrière de sa jeune subordonnée, ne voulant en aucun cas entacher son dossier militaire par ses actions.

Hammond soupira lorsqu'il fut arrêté par le sergent Harriman en salle de commande puis ce fut le tour de Siller qui voulait absolument lui parler de réglages qu'il souhaitait sur la Porte de Étoiles.

Après avoir écouter le technicien pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, Hammond assura à Siller qu'il verrait avec le major Carter si il était envisageable de faire ses modifications et de le tenir informé dans les plus brefs délais bien entendu.

Hammond fut heureux lorsqu'il réussi à s'asseoir à son bureau, il prit alors le dossier du colonel et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris par l'épaisseur du dossier, d'habitude O'neill lui rendait des rapports de trois ou quatre pages maximum et la il y en avait une bonne quinzaine.

La surprise passée, Hammond entama sa lecture en commençant pas le post-it accroché à la première page puis il se lança dans la lecture du rapport à proprement parler.

Une demi heure plus tard, il lisait le dernier mots, de la dernière ligne, de la dernière page, Hammond soupira en lâchant le dossier sur son bureau.

Si il devait être honnête, le général devait avouer qu'il savait, cela était vraiment évident, cela était vraiment la seule raison possible à un tel silence.

Le général se frotta la tête avec ses deux mains, fermant les yeux afin de réfléchir à la suite à donner… à ce rapport… à la situation… à cette « merde »… il allait refermer le dossier quand il vit une enveloppe glissée derrière la dernière page du rapport. Hammond la prit, c'était une enveloppe en kraft tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir deux autres enveloppes à l'intérieure.

Surpris, il haussa le sourcil tellement haut qu'il aurait pu faire mourir de jalousie Teal'c pourtant spécialiste en la matière. Il prit les deux enveloppes, blanches, plus petites, il regarda le nom des personnes à qui elles étaient destinée, la première était à l'intention de Georges Hammond, l'autre, elle était adressée au général Hammond.

Le commandant de la base en déduisit que Jack avait quelque chose à lui dire de façon officielle et officieuse… il prit la première, celle que le colonel avait adressé à son supérieure , il l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre. Le sceau officiel du SGC sur le haut de la page lui craindre le pire.

Crainte qui se confirma après seulement trois lignes… demande de mise en retraite… il se força à la lire jusqu'au bout puis la replia et la remis dans l'enveloppe, Hammond sortit ensuite l'autre lettre, espérant y trouver quelques explications.

La lettre était relativement courte, dedans il lui demandait de comprendre et de respecter son choix, Jack lui demandait également de ne pas chercher à le faire changer d'avis, puis il termina sa lettre en le remerciant pour les années passées à servir sous ses ordres et les aventures extra ordinaires que le SGC lui avait permit de vivre.

Ému, Hammond était ému, il savait que son second le respectait voir même l'appréciait mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point, le général rangea également cette lettre dans son enveloppe puis il la déposa dans son tiroir « personnel ».

Ces deux lettres, si elles apportaient des précisions, n'aidaient pourtant pas le général dans les choix qu'il avait à faire, d'un coté il ne demandait rien de mieux que d'accepter sa demande de mise en retraite ou plutôt de remise en retraite, si un homme sur terre avait le droit de jouir tranquillement des joies de la retraite c'était bien Jack O'neill. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et subit pour l'US Air force, son pays, la planète et même pour la galaxie, la moindre des choses aurait été de la lui accorder, mais Hammond, en tant que dirigeant de la seule base terrienne pouvant protéger la planète, savait que la présence du colonel était indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la base et du projet Porte des Étoiles.

Il passa environ une heure à chercher le meilleur moyen de régler « ça » afin que tout le monde y trouve son compte, puis il rouvrit le tiroir et récupéra l'enveloppe qu'il y avait ranger la précédemment, Hammond glissa les deux enveloppes à la fin du dossier puis sorti de son bureau avec celui-ci sous le bras.

En arrivant il fut soulager de voir la porte ouverte, il n'aurait pas à sortir de la base pour lui parler. Hammond s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la porte, il observa quelques instants la scène, l'occupant des lieux; tellement pris dans ses recherches ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

***

Alors ??? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ??? Ca vaux la peine que je poursuive ou je peux aller me jeter sous le premier train qui passe… ou peu être me jeter dans le Rhône…

Cliquez sur le bouton vert pour me dire quoi faire….

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Note de l'auteur suite : Encore merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a motivé pour écrire la suite rapidement…

Bonne lecture.

***

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que le général Hammond était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, cherchant ses mots. Puis comme il n'avait toujours pas été remarqué, il décida de faire connaître sa présence, il s'avança en se raclant la gorge, ce qui bien entendu fit sursauter l'occupant des lieux qui était bien trop plongé dans ses recherches pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Une fois la surprise passée, la personne se retourna et regarda l'intrus, prêt à l'engueuler pour lui avoir fait une telle frayeur,mais se calma aussitôt que fut reconnu le nouvel arrivant… on ne crie pas après le dirigeant de la base… ça fait mauvais genre… puis se leva précipitamment.

_« Excusez moi Monsieur… je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver… »_

Souriant _« J'ai vu ça… mais ce n'est pas grave… vous… étiez… occupé… »_

_« Oui… mais… »_

_« C'est pas grave je vous dis… »_

_« Alors… que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon bureau »_

_« Je voulais vous parler… »_ Le général hésitait il ne savait pas vraiment comment… dire… « ça »…

_« Me parler de quoi ?? »_

_« Du rapport du colonel O'neill… »_

_« Un problème avec son rapport ?? »_

_« Oui… et pas un petit… »_

_« … Dans ce cas… n'est pas avec lui que vous devriez en parler… »_

_« il est déjà parti… donc je suis venu vous voir… »_

Ne voyant pas où le général voulait en venir. _« Et ?? »_

_« Je pense que le plus simple c'est que vous le lisiez par vous-même… on en parlera ensuite… » _Il lui tendit le dossier et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre coté du plan de travail.

Un peu moins d'une demie heure plus tard une paire de main referma le dossier et le posa sur la paillasse, puis vint frotter les tempes de son propriétaire.

_« Oh… mon… dieu… »_

_« Ca résume assez bien la situation… »_

_« Désolé… vous allez faire quoi mon général… il ne peut pas partir comme ça… »_

_« Si je le savais major… si je le savais… »_

La jeune femme regarda son supérieur pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_« Maintenant vous vous doutez bien de quoi je veux vous parler… »_

_« Heu... Oui… »_

_« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot… ce qui est dans ce rapport est-il exact ?? »_

Le major Carter était mal à l'aise… écrire le rapport sur cet… incident… n'avait déjà pas été facile, alors lui dire en face… mais bon de toute façon il allait savoir… alors autant ce lancer.

_« Oui mon général… tout est exact… »_

_« Et pour vous major ?? »_

_« Mon général ?? »_

_« Le colonel marque dans son rapport que vous lui aviez demandé de partir… cependant il n'a pas préciser pourquoi… et je pense que c'est également la raison de l'erreur lors du premier test… alors pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous vouliez qu'il parte… »_

_« Oui… » _Soupir. _« De toute façon c'est inscrit dans mon rapport… Je… Je lui ai demander de partir… Je voulais qu'il parte parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… Je ne voulais qu'il se sacrifie pour moi… pour rester avec moi… Je ne supportait pas l'idée… Je pouvais… partir en paix en sachant qu'il était en sécurité… qu'il allait continuer à vivre… c'Est-ce que j'ai dit lors du second Zatarc… »_

_« D'accord… vous en avez parlé ?? »_

_« Heu… pas vraiment… »_

_« Comment cela… »_

_« A la fin de mon test, nous avons convenu… de ne rien laisser sortir de cette pièce… de ne pas en reparler… »_

_« Donc en bref… de faire l'autruche… »_

_« On peut dire « ça »comme ça… »_

_« Et vous allez faire quoi ?? »_

_« Comment ça ?? »_

_« Après avoir lu son rapport et les deux lettres… vous allez faire quoi ?? »_

_« Je ne sais pas mon général… »_

_« Je pense que vous devriez lui parler… pour commencer… »_

_« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon général…. À quoi cela peut bien servir ?? en parler en changera en rien la situation… cela ne la rendra pas plus facile… au contraire… »_

_« Pour être honnête major… je pense que ça vous ferai du bien… à tous les deux… »_

_« Pourquoi ?? Nous torturer ?? Rendre la situation encore plus difficile ?? Le colonel reste mon officier supérieur direct… je ne vois pas en quoi en parler nous ferait du bien… »_

Sam commençait à s'énerver… l'admettre devant le général c'était une chose… en parler avec lui en était une autre… de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas en parler, en parler rendrait la chose plus réelle… plus dure à gérer aussi…

Depuis qu'elle avait écrit son rapport, toutes sortes de pensées, d'émotions, de sentiments, se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, en faites elle ne voulait pas y penser du tout, en plus elle était d'astreinte au labo ce week-end et elle pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser et de craquer maintenant… après tout le sort de la planète était peut être menacé… elle devait rester concentrée. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était plongé dans ses calculs, elle n'avançait pas spécialement mais ça avait le mérite de détourner son cerveau de certaines pensées.

_« Sam… »_

_« Mon général… je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rajouter… »_

_« Pas grand-chose… je vous l'accorde... Cependant je voudrais vous rappeler que Jack a quitté son poste au SGC en demandant sa mise en retraite… il n'est donc plus votre officier supérieur… en faites il est plus officier du tout… »_

Sam était surprise, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. _« Monsieur ?? »_

_« Ce que je veux dire Sam… c'est que techniquement parlant… Jack ne fait plus parti de l'armée… alors arrêtez de vous cacher derrière le règlement militaire… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir… » _Voyant que Sam allait l'interrompre, Hammond lève la main et poursuivi. _« Je sais Sam… Je le sais… je ne suis pas aveugle… »_

Sam dégluti difficilement mais parvint à demander d'une petite voix. _« Depuis quand ?? »_

_« Depuis le 1er__ jour Sam… quand j'ai vu le regard… les regards que vous avez échangé en salle de briefing… je me suis demandé lequel de vous deux allait sauter par-dessus la table pour embrasser l'autre… »_

Le général fini sa phrase en secouant la tête tandis que Sam prenait une jolie teinte cramoisie à faire pâlir une tomate et se cacha la tête dans ses mains, cherchant dans sa tête où elle pouvait se planquer dans son bureau… rien… rien n'était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y rentrer, elle pouvait peut être tomber de son tabouret… simuler une inconscience puis une amnésie… si elle s'y prenait bien ça pouvait marcher…

_« Sam… je ne vous reproche rien… je sais bien que les sentiments ne se commandent pas… je sais également que vous avez essayé… tout les deux… »_

_« Oui mon général… »_

_« il serait peut être temps d'arrêter… d'arrêter de penser uniquement à vos carrière puisque je vous rappelle qu'elle ne risque rien… arrêter de tout analyser… laissez vous aller…»_

_« Et vous proposez quoi ?? »_

_« Allez le voir… parlez en avec lui… après… ben après c'est vous que ça regarde… »_

_« Ca va pas être simple… » _

_« C'est sur que sur ce coup là… je préfère être à ma place qu'à la votre… »_

Sam regarda le général avec un sourire ironique. _« Merci mon général… ça m'aide Beaucoup… »_

_« Allez… maintenant allez lui parler. »_

_« Mon général… je vous rappelle que je suis d'astreinte… je ne peux pas quitter la base comme ça… »_

_« Et moi je vous rappelle que je suis le commandant de la base… alors à partir de maintenant vous êtes en week-end… et je vous veux hors de la base… compris… »_

_« Oui mon général… »_

Mais Sam ne bougeait pas, elle restait assisse, droite comme un « i » sur son tabouret, elle semblait figée à un tel point que le général commença à s'inquiéter pour sa jeune subordonnée, il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

_« Sam… vous attendez quoi ?? La neige ?? » _Souriant._ « Parce que l'on a beau être dans le Colorado… il neige très rarement au mois de juillet… puis au 26__ème__ sous-sol d'une base enterrée dans une montagne… vous allez risquez de l'attendre longtemps… »_

Cela fit rire la jeune femme, enfin rire… c'était vite dit… elle avait esquisser un petit sourire. _« Vous avez raison mon général… »_

_« Alors qu'Est-ce qui ce passe Sam ?? »_

_« Je sais pas… je… je crois que j'ai peur… »_

_« vous faites trembler les grands maîtres goa'ulds et vous avez peur d'aller parler à un ancien colonel à la retraite ?? »_

_« La… je crois que je préférerais devoir affronter Apophis… »_

_« Au moins vous sauriez à quoi vous attendre… »_

_« Oui… torture… interrogatoire… torture… peut être une mort ou deux… ai-je mentionné la torture ?? »_

_« Le classique quoi… tout l'inverse de Jack… J'admet… mais je crois vraiment que cette conversation vous fera beaucoup de bien… à tout les deux… et vous en faites pas… c'est bien connu… ce qui est important n'est pas facile à faire ou à obtenir… ça serait trop simple… »_

_« Je sais… c'est juste que… tout ceci… c'est… je sais pas moi… complètement insensée… vraiment… »_

_« Bienvenue au SGC… Je devrais en faire la devise du complexe.. « Ici… plus rien n'a de sens » »_

_« En effet mon général… »_

_« Maintenant dehors… c'est un ordre… et n'oubliez pas Sam… « le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore… » s'il le faut… rappelez le à Jack… »_

Après un dernier sourire, le général sorti du labo pour rejoindre son bureau priant pour que la conversation entre ses deux protéger se passe bien et ait une fin heureuse, pour tout les deux, laissant Sam seule, toujours assisse sur son tabouret.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion Sam se leva et s'approcha de son bureau, elle rangea quelques dossiers et récupéra sa veste de treillis avant de retourner à sa paillasse pour éteindre son ordinateur. La jeune femme allait partit lorsqu'elle remarqua que le général était parti sans le rapport d'O'neill, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là… n'importe qui pourrait le trouver et le lire… elle le ferma et le prit avec elle.

Après être passer dans ses quartiers pour récupérer ses clés et son casque, elle remonta rapidement à la surface, salua distraitement les gardes sur son passage et enfourcha sa moto puis parti à toute allure.

***

Puisque visiblement vous ne voulez pas que je me jette dans le Rhône… ni sous un train… cliquez sur le lien en dessous pour me dire ce que voue en avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Note de l'auteur suite : Encore merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue, très longue attente. Pour ma défense je dirais que j'ai légèrement arraché le chargeur de mon ordi portable, résultat plus de batterie et la galère pour en trouvé compatible puisque je n'avais pas internet, après entre les jours fériés, les ponts et tout ce qui va avec j'ai cru je le recevrais jamais. Mais bon il est enfin là et après avoir passé le week-end a vider ma boite mail me voici…

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Roulant à vive allure sur la route reliant le Cheyenne Mountain Complex à la petite ville de Colorado Spring, Sam réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer. Elle se demanda si elle devait passer chez elle pour se changer mais Sam craignait en faisant cela de ne plus ressortir de la maison.

Parce si la jeune femme ignorait beaucoup de choses sur le déroulement de la soirée, elle savait que si elle n'allais pas voir Jack pour lui parler maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle devait y aller pendant qu'elle avait un minimum de courage pour le faire, alors en treillis elle était, en treillis elle resterait. Un petit sourire se posa quelques secondes sur ses lèvres en pensant que finalement sa tenue était la plus adéquat, c'est vrai elle s'apprêtait à affronter sa plus grande peur… avoir une conversation d'ordre privé avec Jack O'neill, alors quoi de mieux qu'une tenue de combat pour livrer bataille ? Surtout la plus grande bataille de toute sa vie…

Elle accéléra encore, Sam était maintenant plus que pressée d'arriver, jamais le trajet ne lui avait parue aussi long.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sam gara sa moto derrière le l'imposant 4x4 du colonel, elle secoua la tête en pensant que si il prenait la fuite, car soyons réaliste… aussi fort et courageux que soit Jack O'neill, ancien colonel de l'USAF ayant appartenu aux Black ops, dés qu'il était question de sentiments Jack était tout à fait capable de battre en retraite devant « l'ennemi » et partir en vitesse… ne dit on pas « courage… fuyons… » donc si Jack voulait prendre la fuite il devra le faire à pieds… ou alors emboutir sa moto…

Elle coupa le contact, retira son casque et descendit de sa moto. Sam avança doucement jusqu'à la porte, nerveuse elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage puis elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et donna deux coups secs contre la porte, la jeune femme laissa passer deux minutes avant de recommencer… toujours pas de réponse… elle commença à tambouriner contre le battant, de plus en plus fort, maintenant qu'elle était ici et décidée, hors de question de faire demi tour.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, la porte s'entrebâilla laissant apparaître la tête de Jack. Sam remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés mais comme d'habitude aucune émotion ne passait dans son regard, même pas la petite étincelle qu'il y avait normalement quand il la regardait, elle, et cela l'a blessa.

_« Carter »_

Il avait siffler son nom d'une telle façon, comme si prononcer son nom lui avait arraché la gorge, qu'elle se tendit par automatisme mais elle réussi à ne pas se mettre au garde à vous. Tout ce qu'elle réussi à bafouiller fût un petit _« Oui… »_

_« Qu'est que vous foutez là ? » _Son ton n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi sec et dur, ce qui déstabilisait énormément Sam, il ne lui avait jamais parler comme cela… même pas le premier jour.

_« heu… je… heu… je… je… heu… je… »_

_« Vous quoi ? »_

_« Je… je… »_

_« Ça y est… j'ai trouvé… vous êtes venue bégayer devant ma porte… »_

Cette remarque, destinée seulement à la blesser lui redonna du courage, il voulait jouer à ça… OK, elle pouvait le faire… elle savait jouer… elle savait se battre… elle avait appris du meilleur à ce jeu là… Lui… _« Non… je suis venue pour vous voir… »_

_« Non… Sérieux ? »_

_« Oui… »_

Jack ne la laissa pas finir. _« Merci Carter… je sais bien que je suis complètement débile… je me doute bien que vous êtes là pour me voir… »_ Après un silence et comme Sam n'avait rien dit, il repris._ « Maintenant que vous m'avez vu… vous pouvez partir… au revoir Carter… »_

_« Non… je ne partirais pas… »_

_« Comme vous voulez… si vous voulez passer la nuit devant ma porte… c'est vous que ça regarde… maintenant moi… j'ai d'autres choses à faire… »_

Jack allait refermer la porte mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en plaçant sa rangers sur le devant de la porte avant de la pousser de la main, forçant Jack à la rouvrir.

_« Non… je dois vous parler… NOUS devons parler… »_

_« Et de quoi devrions « Nous » parler ? »_

_« Vous savez très bien.. »_

_« Ow… très bien… allez y… »_

Sam fut soulager, visiblement il n'était réfractaire à toute discussion mais il ne semblait pas pour autant disposer à faciliter la conversation, preuve il ne l'avait pas invité à entrer et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire puis même si il ouvrit un peut plus la porte, il resta dans le passage, les bras croisés sur le torse. De la part de toute autre personne, Sam aurait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une position de défense mais de la part de Jack, la jeune femme ne savait quoi en penser… Son corps pouvait dire tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait ou pensait réellement.. Et ça avait le don de la faire tourner en bourrique

_« Heu… on pourrait peut être aller à l'intérieur… »_

_« C'est ici ou nulle part… »_

_« Si ça vous amuse… »_

_« Bon… vous voulez parler alors faites… je vous écoute… »_

_« Je ne comprends pas… »_

_« Bienvenue au club… »_ Sam le regarda avec une tel surprise que Jack explicita sa pensé sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui demander. _« Moi non plus je ne comprends pas… en faites c'est VOUS que je ne comprends pas… je croyais que l'on avait un accord… « rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce »… »_

_« Je ne vous ai pas entendu me contredire… »_

_« Mais qui suis-je pour vous contredire ? Hein ? Qui dans tout l'univers peut se permettre de contredire le Grand Major Samantha Carter ? Qui serais-je pour le faire ? »_

_« … »_

_« vous voyez… même vous , vous ne pouvez pas répondre… au moins j'ai trouvé une question à laquelle Sam Carter ne peut pas répondre… »_

Sam rougit sous le compliment qui n'en était pas un qu'à moitié et encore… il était plus que détourner ce… bout de compliment… mais de la part de Jack…

_« Vous êtes vous… »_

_« Merci mais ça aussi je le savais… j'ai pas de serpent dans la tête alors oui je suis moi… logique… même pour moi… »_

_« Non… ce que je veux dire… c'est que vous êtes vous… Jack O'neill et c'est largement suffisant pour pouvoir me contredire… vous êtes qui vous êtes… vous valez tout autant que moi… alors arrêtez de croire que j'ai toujours une réponse à tout… parce que c'est pas le cas… je ne suis pas omnisciente…. Je ne sais pas tout… je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je fais là… enfin si je le sais… ce que je sais pas c'est Pourquoi je le fais… »_

Sam commençai à s'énerver et donc à élever la voix, résultat elle était là, devant la maison de son ancien supérieur, un vendredi soir, à lui crier dessus, ce que visiblement il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier puisque son visage se ferma encore plus.

_« Ça suffit… Vous allez vous calmer… vous aller finir par réveiller mes voisins et j'aimerais assez garder de bonne relation avec eux… »_

_« c'est vous qui voulez avoir cette conversation ici… alors… Assumez ! » _Puis elle rajouta plus bas pour qu'il n'entende pas. _« Pour une fois… »_

_« Très bien… entrez… »_ En disant cela , il se décala pour la laisser passer, lui indiquant le salon d'un geste de la main.

Sam entra dans la maison, hésita quelques secondes avant de poser son casque sur la console dans l'entrée puis elle descendit les deux marches qui menait dans le salon. Elle observa rapidement la pièce, malgré la chaleur qui régnait en cette fin juillet, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, c'était d'ailleurs la seule source de lumière dans la pièce qui donnait au salon un aspect doux et calme… reposant… presque romantique…

Dans l'ensemble la pièce était comme d'habitude, seule changement, deux cadres étaient posés sur la table base en compagnie d'une bière à peine entamée et d'un cendrier où une cigarette avait fini de se consumer toute seule. (fumer c'est pas bon pour la santé… je dit ça parce que ça fait un truc comme 14 ans que j'essaye d'arrêter… depuis que j'ai commencé en faite… alors un conseil… commencer pas…)

Jack arriva à sa suite mais il ne se réinstalla pas dans son canapé, à la place il alla s'appuyer contre la cheminée, Sam ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comme il ne l'avait invité à s'asseoir elle resta debout, ça ne la gênais pas vraiment elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour rester assise de toute façon. La jeune femme passa les minutes suivantes à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas trop comment reprendre cette conversation maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée légèrement en entrant dans le salon de Jack… cet homme avait vraiment le don de griller son cerveau en seulement quelques secondes.

Elle regarda Jack, qui avait, de nouveaux croisé ses bras contre son torse, il la fixait mais ne semblait pas disposé à être celui que relancerait la conversation, Sam soupira et repris.

_« Si je suis venue vous voir… ici… c'est parce que nous devons parler.. »_

_« Je sais vous l'avez déjà dit… et je ne souffre pas d'Alzheimer… et je vous ai déjà dit… puisque vous voulez parler… allez y… faites… »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est vous que venez chez moi à 22 heure un vendredi soir et vous savez pas pourquoi ? »_

_« Non… je veux dire… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir dit que vous étiez d'accord si vous ne l'étiez pas ? »_

_« Ne m'accusez pas… c'Est-ce que Vous vouliez… c'est vous qui l'avez proposé… »_

_« Je pensais que c'était ce que vous, vous vouliez… »_

_« non c'était pas ce que je voulais… »_

_« Vous vouliez quoi alors ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais vraiment ce que je voulais à ce moment là… »_

_« Et maintenant, qu'Est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« Comprendre… »_

_« Bienvenu au club… » _Après un silence Sam continua_ « Vous voulez comprendre quoi ? »_

_« Et vous ? »_

_« J'ai posée la question la première… »_

_« Je sais… mais je suis un gentleman… Les dames d'abord… Vous voulez comprendre quoi ? »_ Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il recommença à s'énerver _« Alors… vous voulez comprendre quoi ? Où ça aussi vous ne le savez pas ? »_

_« Ça »_ Sam Sorti le dossier contenant le rapport de Jack de sous sa veste _« Je veux comprendre « ça » ! »_

Jack reconnu aussitôt le dossier, il eut du mal à déglutir, il savait que certaines personnes le liraient, c'était même pour ça qu'il l'avait écrit… mais pas ELLE… Elle n'était pas sensé le lire, habituellement elle n'avait pas à lire ses rapports, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, seulement elle était son second et ça ne faisait pas parti de ses prérogatives.

_« Où avez-vous eu ça ? »_

_« Hammond me l'a donné… »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Il… après l'avoir lu… il voulait en parler avec moi… »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment… je crois qu'il voulait savoir si… si j'étais au courant… si je savais… pourquoi… »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et… et je lui ai dit la vérité… que non bien sur.. Je ne savais pas… enfin si… mais pas « ça » … il voulais savoir si… si nous… avions… fait… quelques choses… »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Là aussi je lui ai dit la vérité… que nous avions rien fait… on en a même pas parlé… c'est pour ça que je suis là…. Il… il pense que nous devrions en parler… que cela nous ferait du bien… à vous comme à moi… »_

_« Je vois pas vraiment en quoi… parler de… ça… peut nous faire du bien… »_

_« Moi non plus… enfin… au début… parce qu'il a raison… ne pas en parler nous réussi pas… c'est en train de nous détruire… en tout cas ça me détruit… ça me ronge de l'intérieur… comme le pire des poisons… et… et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter… »_

_« Je suis… »_

Sam le coupa_ « Non… laissez moi finir… et SOURTOUT ne me dites pas que vous êtes désolé… vous n'avez pas à l'être… vous n'y êtes pour rien… ce… ce n'est pas vraiment… entièrement votre faute… j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça… j'aurais pu faire quelque chose moi aussi… plutôt que de laisser la situation… s'enliser… mais je n'ai rien fait… j'avais bien trop peur pour ça… »_

_« Vous ? Peur ? Laissez moi rire… »_

_« Si… J'ai eu peur… en vérité… j'ai toujours peur… je suis terrifiée… je n'ai pas… jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie… et vous savez ce qui me fait peur ? »_

_« Non… »_

_« Vous… Vous me faites peur… »_

Cela sembla blesser Jack, il lui dit alors avec un air triste, faisant un pas vers elle_. « Je… Je ne vous blesserais Jamais… vous le savez ? Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… je ne supporte pas l'idée de vous faire quelque chose qui puisse vous faire de la peine… je… »_

_« Vous ne me faites pas de mal… pas vraiment… pas physiquement… pas volontairement… en réalité je ne suis même pas sûre que vous ayez conscience quand cela arrive… »_

_« Comment ça ? Quand ? Dites moi quand je vous ai blessé… »_

_« Vous voulez une liste ? » _Il fit oui de la tête. _« Ce sont des petites choses, des mots, des phrases, des gestes… parfois même des regards… des instants qui pour les autres sont sans importance… mais pour moi… ils sont comme une balle en plein cœur… pour exemple… il y a quelques mois lors de votre retour d'Edora… »_

Jack la coupa_ « Je me souviens… vous m'avez fait la tête pendant des semaines.. »_

_« Pourquoi à votre avis ? 100 jours… »_

Jack fût surpris, il arqua un sourcil à la façon de Teal'c. _« 100 jours ? »_

_« Oui, 100 jours… 100 jours c'est le temps que j'ai passé enfermer ici… enfin à al base… à chercher sans relâche un moyen de vous ramener ici, sur terre… avec nous… près de nous… près de moi… et vous… vous étiez heureux, tranquillement sur votre jolie petite planète, comme si tout était normal à faire votre vie avec… Laira… quand… quand je suis arrivé avec Daniel… vous m'avez à peine remarqué… tout juste regardé… J'ai passé 100 jours à ne presque pas dormir… j'ai même déjoué les lois de la physique pour vous ramener… et je n'ai eu droit à rien… même pas un merci… de votre part… j'avais l'impression que vous auriez préféré rester avec Elle… »_

Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux de Sam en disant cela, cette fois elle admettait à quel point cette histoire l'avait blessée. Jack se rendit compte du mal qu'il lui avait fait, il n'avait jamais pensé que son « absence »lui avait donné plus de travail, à bien y réfléchir Teal'c y avait peut être fait allusion mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point mais surtout il ne pensait pas qu'il avait pu lui manquer sur un plan… plus personnel

Jack s'approcha d'elle mais Sam se recula levant une main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

_« 100 jours et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « non… pas vraiment… »… »_

Jack secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas. _« Quoi ? »_

_« C'Est-ce que vous lui avez répondu… quand… quand… Elle vous a demandé si vous étiez heureux de rentrer sur terre… vous avez répondu « non… pas vraiment… »… Vous pouvez même pas imaginer le mal que cela m'a fait… »_

_« Je suis désolé… mais qu'Est-ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre ? »_ Sam ne dit rien alors Jack poursuivit. _« Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire, « oui… très heureux… et désolé de mettre servi de vous pour… pour oublier ma… ma vie sur terre… » par certain coté je suis très certainement ce que l'on peu qualifier de salaud… mais pas pour ça… je ne suis pas comme ça… je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire… maintenant… je… je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis désolé si cela vous blessé… dieu sait que je ne le voulais pas… »_

Jack refit un pas en direction de la jeune femme, mais à nouveau elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_« Le pire dans cette histoire… c'est que quand j'ai réussi à… comment dire… quand j'ai réussi à vous pardonner et à oublier le mal que vous m'aviez fait… vous nous annoncez tout sourire que vous… que vous partiez vivre sur Edora… que vous retourniez vers… Elle… »_

_« C'était une couverture… »_

_« Je ne le savais pas… et la plaie que je pensais s'être refermer dans mon cœur… c'est rouverte… en pire… parce que cette fois c'est vous qui aviez décidé… vous vouliez la rejoindre… Elle… plutôt que de rester… ici… »_

Cette fois Jack ne tenta rien, il voyait que la jeune femme ne se serait pas laisser approcher de toute façon. À la place, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant, il semblait chercher ses mots.

_« Je savais… je savais sue c'était une mauvaise idée… très mauvaise… « _

Sam semblait surprise. _« Comment ça ? »_

_« Je l'avais dit à Hammond… je lui avais dit qu'il fallait trouver autre chose… une autre planète… une autre raison… mais il m'a dit qu'on avait pas le temps… c'était Edora ou rien… et vu la situation… c'était à moi de faire avec les « détails »… je suis désolé… si… si j'avais pu faire autrement… je ne pensais pas… que… cela… vous blesserait… je suis vraiment désolé… »_

_« C'était pas votre faute… pas vraiment… et puis… je… j'ai fini par vous pardonner… encore… »_

_« Il n'empêche… je vous ai blessé… et j'en suis désolé… c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais… »_

_« Arrêtez… Arrêtez ça… »_

_« Quoi ? Je dois arrêter quoi ? »_

_« Ca… arrêtez de faire comme si vous étiez responsable de tout… »_

_« Mais c'est de Ma faute… »_

_« Votre faute… c'est de votre faute si le NID à commencer à voler nos alliés ? Non… maintenant, oui vous avez fait des erreurs… mais l'erreur est humaine… et puis moi aussi j'en ai fait des erreurs… »_

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes, à simplement se regarder, cherchant quoi dire, quoi faire puis finalement Sam reprit la parole.

_« Maintenant… j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez démissionné ? »_

_« il me semble que c'est évident… je ne sais pas vous… mais moi la cours martial, j'ai déjà donné et je tiens pas spécialement à recommencer… »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… il n'y avait rien… qui puisse vous conduire devant la cours martial… »_

_« Rien ? Vraiment ? Vous l'avez lu ? » _Il lui montre le rapport posé sur la table basse, Sam acquiesce de la tête._ « Donc, vous l'avez Vraiment lu et vous ne comprenez pas que je craigne une cours martial ? Vous savez très bien que ce rapport dans les mains d'un des hommes de Kinsey pourrait signifier la fin de votre carrière, de la mienne et peut être même la fin du SGC… Je peux pas prendre le risque… avec moi « hors jeu » il y a plus de risque… »_

_« Alors vous avez décidé TOUT seul… vous ne pensez pas que le Général était concerné… que J'ETAIS concernée… merde… Après tout selon votre raisonnement, vous comme MOI étions menacé de cours martial…. J'aurais très bien pu démissionner… »_

Jack la coupe, tout en essayant de garder son calme. « _Dites pas n'importe quoi…. Vous pouvez pas démissionner… votre carrière est encore devant vous… moi c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à devenir colonel… »_

Sam le coupa à son tour mais elle ne parvient pas garder son calme_. « Pour qui vous prenez vous ? De quel droit vous permettez vous de jugez ce qui est bon ou non pour ma carrière ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous permet de décider que ma carrière est plus important que le votre… ou de celle de n'importe qui d'autre ? »_

_« La logique Carter… la logique… dieu… regardez vous… vous avez même pas 40 ans et vous êtes déjà major… je ne vous donne pas 2 ans avant d'être promu colonel et 10 pour passer général… la 1__ère__ femme général en plus… »_

_« Oh ! Mais dans ce cas la, je vous rappelle que vous étiez bien parti pour passer général et prendre la place d'Hammond… »_

_« MOI… général… à la tête du SGC… laissez moi rire… personne dans tout l'état major ne serait assez fou pour faire une chose pareil… Soyez sérieuse Carter… parce que là vous êtes ridicule… »_

_« Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi… bientôt vous allez me sortir le couplet du « votre carrière est plus importante que la mienne »… »_

_« Absolument… »_

_« Si vous saviez à quel point je me contre fou de ma carrière… »_

Jack, surpris, la regarde avec un sourire ironique sur le visage. _« en effet… c'est l'impression que vous donnez… »_

_« Ok… peut être que de l'extérieure, c'est m'impression que cela donne… et pourtant… militaire ou pas ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi… mais… mais j'ai été élevé comme ça… respecter les règles… toutes les putains de règles… Donner le meilleur de moi-même… et toujours plus encore… dans TOUT ce que je fais… et l'Air Force n'y échappe pas… le pire… vous savez ce que c'est ? »_

_« je suppose que vous allez me le dire… »_

_« C'est que je me suis engagé dans l'Air Force pour emmerder mon père… » _Devant l'expression plus que surprise de son ancien supérieur, Sam continua. _« Oui… je me suis engagé par… rébellion… après avoir obtenu mes doctorats, il voulait que j'entre à la NASA… enfin que je me cale derrière un bureau… que je sois un vrai rat de labo… pour lui le terrain c'était une affaire d'homme… que Marc s'engage ne lui aurait posé aucun problème mais moi… hors de question… alors je me suis engagé… sans lui dire… il l'a appris par un des dirigeants de l'académie qui lui demandait si il serait la à la remise de galons à la fin de mes classes… parce que forcément comme j'ai tout fait pour être un soldat exemplaire… je suis sorti de l'académie avec les honneur… et tout le monde voulait savoir si mon père viendrait me féliciter… il est bien venu… mais c'est pas vraiment des félicitations auxquelles j'ai eut le droit… franchement… je ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère… » _Jack émet un petit rire. _« Sérieux… je crois que si j'était rentrée à la maison enceinte à 16 ans il aurait moins hurlé… Résultat, il voulait que je démissionne… ce que j'ai refusé… et depuis j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit fière de moi… ou au moins que je ne lui fasse plus honte… le plus drôle c'est qu'il a fallu qu'il fusionne avec Selmac pour qu'il soit un minimum fier de moi… mais même maintenant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais assez… » _Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir puis reprit_._ _« Je devrais consulter un psy… un vrai pas cet incapable de Mackenzie… je suis sur que je serais un bon cas d'étude… toujours en train de rechercher l'approbation paternel… à mon âge… je dois avoir un sacré complexe d'infériorité… j'ai jamais l'impression d'être à la hauteur… »_

Jack n'avait pas réagit depuis un petit moment, préférant laisser la jeune femme vider son sac, et puis de toute façon elle semblait avoir quelque peu oublier sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer à se dénigrer sans rien dire.

_« Vous… pas à la hauteur…Vous avez que des conneries à dire ou vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Parce que vous êtes très certainement le meilleur second que j'ai jamais eu… merde ! Vous avez fait exploser un soleil… je ne savais même pas que c'était possible… (n/a : de tête je ne suis pas sur que ce soit déjà produit… mais bon… on va dire que si…) alors ne venez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur… »_

_« Oui… bon enfin bref… Toujours est il que c'était pour vous dire… que ma carrière… aussi belle soit elle… n'est pas importante… pas pour moi… j'ai toujours fait passer les désirs de mon père avant les miens… »_

_« Et quels étaient vos désirs ? »_

Sam haussa les épaules en soupirant. _« je sais pas trop… comme tout le monde… avoir travail qui me plait… une maison… un mari… des enfants… »_

Jack la regarde et soulève un sourcil ironique. _« Vous avez oublié le chien… »_

_« Parfaitement… un chien, une balançoire accroché à un arbre dans le jardin… même la barrière blanche… une vie normale… »_

_« J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer comme… « ça »… »_

_« Et pourtant… je suis une femme… comme les autres… » _Voyant Jack lever les yeux au ciel. _« Bon d'accord… peut être pas totalement comme les autres… mais j'essaye… et je peux vous assurer que c'est pas simple en devant sauver la planète toute les deux semaines… »_

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à se regarder, sans que leurs regards ne se croisent, chacun se demandant où cette « conversation » allait les mener puis voyant que Jack ne disait rien, Sam se força à reprendre.

_« Et vous savez ce qui me tue dans cette histoire ? »_

_« Non… » _Visiblement l'ancien colonel ne semblait vraiment pas voir de quoi parlait la jeune femme.

_« c'est… C'est que le premier jour… en salle de briefing… vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de problème avec les femmes… que vous les aimiez… que c'était juste avec les militaires et les scientifiques que vous aviez un problème… »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et ? Et… vous m'avez toujours respecter en tant que militaire et scientifique…vous m'avez toujours vu comme ça… vous ne m'avez jamais regarder comme une femme… »_

_« Vous pensez vraiment ça ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que je faisais mon possible pour ne pas vous voir comme une femme… »_

_« Pourquoi vous auriez fait ça ? »_

_« Je sais pas… peut être pour m'empêcher de faire connerie qui m'aurait conduit tout droit devant la cours martial… » _Sam le regarda, surprise mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'il explique ses propos. _« Ce que je veux dire c'est… ne le prenez pas mal… mais… vous êtes une femme Carter… une femme très belle… et vraiment… très, mais alors très désirable… et merde… je ne suis qu'un homme… je… j'ai été attiré par vous à la seconde où je vous ai vu, à l'instant où j'ai crois vos yeux si bleus… seigneur… en 20 ans dans l'armée je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce imaginé que le port de l'uniforme puisse être aussi sexy… très franchement je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas vous sauter dessus… »_

Carter se mit à rire puis devant l'air quelque peu vexé de Jack, elle tente tant bien que mal de se reprendre.

_« Désolée… je trouve ça drôle… »_

_« Ravi que cela vous fasse rire… »_

_« Non… pas ça… ce qui me fait rire… c'est qu'Hammond m'a dit la même chose… »_ Jack lève un sourcil interrogateur, à la manière de Teal'c. _« Juste avant de venir… quand je parlais avec le général, de votre rapport et de votre démission… il m'as dit qu'il savait… qu'il avait toujours su… depuis le 1__er__ jour… que lors de CE briefing, il s'était demandé qui allait craquer le 1__er__, vous ou moi… qui allait passé par-dessus la table pour sauter sur l'autre… »_

_« Parce… que… vous ? »_

_« Ho oui ! » _Plus bas, pour elle-même. _« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point… »_

_« Vous avez dit ? »_

_« Non… rien… »_

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis tout les deux se mirent à rire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, détendant un peu l'atmosphère pesant de la pièce.

_« Et vous ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous a retenue ? »_

_« Que vous remettiez en doute mes compétences et mes qualifications… que vous me jugiez sans même me connaître… ça m'a fait penser à mon père… bon d'accord… une version plus jeune et beaucoup plus sexy et… attractive de mon père… mais l'essentiel était là… vous étiez devenu un supérieur connard et misogyne… qui me prenait pour une incapable… »_

_« Pour le coté connard et misogyne… je l'ai sûrement mérité… mais… Comme votre père ? »_

_« Ne dit on pas qu'une fille tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui ressemble à son père, physiquement ou mentalement ? »_

_« Heu ! »_

Réalisant se qu'elle venait de dire, Sam se cache le visage dans les mains et se retourne aussi vite que possible, « Mon dieu… mais qu'Est-ce qui m'a pris ? » pensa-t-elle, cherchant un moyen d'arranger « ça »

_« C'est pas… enfin si… mais… c'est… je… il parait… que je… c'est un truc en rapport à Œdipe… je… »_

_« Heu… ouais… le truc du complexe de machin… avec la référence au parent de sexe opposé… mais… je… heu… vous… ce que je veux dire… c'est que vous ressemblé pas à ma mère… mais alors pas du tout… »_

_« ? »_

_« C'est pas une mauvaise chose… au contraire… enfin… je me suis jamais entendu avec ma mère… elle… enfin… c'est une longue histoire… »_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. »_

_« Moi non plus… »_

Bien malgré elle, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Jack.

_« On est bien avancé… »_

_« Ouais… »_

_« J'en ai mare… on pourrais pas… je sais pas moi… parler franchement… pour une fois ? »_

_« C'est pas ce qu'on fait ? parler… »_

_« On parle oui… mais pas vraiment franchement… depuis tout à l'heure on parle… on tourne autour du pot… Mais ça nous avance à rien… »_

_« Et de quoi vous voulez parler ? »_

_« Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné ? »_

_« Je vous l'ai déjà dit… pour éviter la cours martial… »_

_« Et c'est tout ? C'est la seule raison ? »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Si… si… vous aviez refusé… ou si je n'avais pas proposé de laisser tout « ça » dans… cette pièce…qu'Est-ce que vous auriez fait ? »_

_« Heu… je sais pas… j'y ai pas… pensé… »_

Jack savait que la deuxième partie était un gros mensonge, exactement tout me contraire de ce qu'il avait fait… il avait passé sa soirée à y penser… du moins entre son départ du SGC et l'arrivée de la jeune femme, mais c'était vrai il ne savait pas… ce qui ce serait passé, il n'était pas le seul concerné, Carter était tout aussi impliquée que lui… lui savait ce qu'il voulait… mais Sam… que voulait elle ?

_« Vous savez pas ? »_

_« Non je sais pas… je suis pas tout seul dans cette histoire je vous rappelle… »_

_« Très bien… alors qu'Est-ce que vous voulez maintenant ? »_

_« Ho… heu… ce que je veux… maintenant… »_

_« Le savez-vous seulement ? »_

_« Oui je le sais… seulement... Je ne sais pas… si… si je suis en droit de le… de le vouloir… ou même simplement de le mériter…en toute honnêteté… je ne le pense pas… »_

_« Et qu'Est-ce que c'est ? »_

Jack la regarda avec un petit sourire puis lui répond se détournant, fixant son regard sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

_« La même chose qu'il y a 4 ans… »_

Sam le regarde mais il fixe toujours l'âtre devant lui, elle cherche une réponse, elle n'est pas bien sure de ce qu'il a voulu dire, elle est pas sûre d'avoir compris de quoi parlait Jack… ou plutôt de QUI parlait Jack.

_« Et ? »_

_« Vous… »_

_« Moi ? »_

_« C'est vous… C'est vous que je veux… »_

_« Moi aussi… »_

L'ancien colonel se met à rire sans pour autant la regarder.

_« Vous aussi vous vous voulez ? »_

_« Non… je vous veux… Vous… »_

_« Moi ? »_

Hésitante, elle s'approche tout doucement de lui, une fois derrière lui, elle pose sa main droite sur son dos, elle sent alors un courant électrique lui parcourir le bras, partant de la pointe de ses doigts pour remonter jusque dans sa nuque. Puis tout aussi lentement, elle ferme les yeux en appuyant son front entre ses omoplates. Elle reste ainsi plusieurs minutes puis délicatement elle pose son autre main sur la taille de l'homme devant elle.

_« Oui… je vous veux… Vous et seulement Vous… Je vous veux depuis toujours et pour toujours… je voudrais pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie avec vous à mes cotés… »_

Jack se raidi et tenta un pas sur le coté afin de défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme mais Sam raffermi la prise que sa main gauche avait sur la taille de son ancien supérieur, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

_« Vous méritez mieux… »_

_« Je ne crois pas… »_

_« Je ne suis pas quelque un de bien… »_

_« Moi non plus… »_

_« Je… j'ai fais des choses horribles… »_

_« Moi aussi… »_

_« J'ai fait la guerre… »_

_« Moi aussi… d'ailleurs je la fais toujours… »_

_« J 'ai tué des gens… »_

_« moi aussi… bienvenue dans l'air force… »_

_« J'ai… je… fais du mal… aux… personnes… qui sont… proches… de moi… »_

_« Moi aussi… »_

_« Non ! Vous comprenez pas… je fais vraiment beaucoup de mal aux gens qui m'approche… je… j'ai… tué mon propre fils… mon petit bébé… mon Charly… »_

Sur ces derniers mots la voix de Jack se brisa, on pouvait entendre la douleur dans ses mots… ce qui mit Sam hors d'elle. La jeune femme se redressa vivement, au début Jack pensa qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle avait compris… quel monstre il était… qu'elle méritait mieux… 1000 fois mieux que lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit la main de Sam le forcer à se retourner pour lui faire face. Ayant été pris par surprise il se laissa faire mais il ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard accusateur de son ancienne subordonnée.

_« Regardez moi…. »_

_« … »_

_« Merde…. Jack… regardez moi ! »_

Jack fini par ouvrir les yeux, regardant d'abord à gauche et à droite avant de croiser les yeux bleus de la jeune femme et pour ma 1ère fois en 4 ans, il ne réussit pas à lire quoi que ce soit en elle. Sam quand à elle fût bouleversé par ce regard chocolat, habituellement si… rieur, mais là, le voir rempli des larmes d'une peine trop longtemps contenue, que Jack s'empêchait de faire couler. Cette image lui donna la force de continuer.

_« Est-ce VOUS qui avez tirez ? »_

_« … »_

_« Est-ce VOUS Jack O'neill… qui avez appuyé sur la détente du révolver ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Est-ce VOUS qui avez donné ce revolver à Charly ? »_

_« NON ! »_

_« Aviez vous dit à Charly où votre révolver était ranger ? »_

_« NON ! Bien sur que non ! C'était un bébé… il n'avait à savoir où était mon arme ! »_

_« Exactement… c'était un accident… dont VOUS n'êtes pas responsable… C'ETAIT UN PUTAIN D'ACCIDENT… VOUS n'aviez jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive… »_

_« Mais c'est arrivé… »_

_« Oui… »_

_« J'aurai du… je sais pas moi… peut être que j'aurais pu… »_

_« Non… vous n'auriez rien pu… c'était le destin… terrible et cruel mais c'était le destin… son heure était arrivée… si ce n'avait pas été là… comme ça… à ce moment… cela aurait été ailleurs… autrement… renversé par une voiture le lendemain… une prise d'otage dans son école la semaine suivante… foudroyé par un éclair lors d'un orage… il aurait pu tomber malade… je ne sais pas moi… n'importe quoi… dieu avait besoin d'un ange au paradis… alors il a rappelé Charly auprès de lui… »_

_« Ca fait mal… Ca fait si mal…»_

Avec ses mots, Jack laissa couler une larme, la 1ère d'une longue liste mais Sam savait cela nécessaire. La jeune femme leva la main pour effacer cette perle salé mais au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de Jack, celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de Sam, la serrant de toute ses forces contre lui, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Maintenant que la 1ère larme avait réussi à sortir, les autres suivirent d'elle-même tentant d'emporter avec elles toute la souffrance, le chagrin et la culpabilité que Jack ressentait.

_« Pourquoi… ça… fait… toujours aussi mal ? »_

Ne sachant quoi répondre la jeune femme passa à son tour ses bras autour de son ancien supérieur, cherchant un moyen de le réconforter… par de petites caresses sur la base de sa nuque ou sur son dos, des mots de réconfort murmurer tendrement à son oreille.

Je sais que ce chapitre se termine bizarrement… c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… mais bon maintenant on sait ce qu'ils veulent tout les deux… alors la question c'est vont-ils l'obtenir… d'ailleurs vont-ils l'obtenir ?

A votre avis ?

Bon si vous ne voulez pas que je me jette dans le Rhône ou dans la Saône… je peux toujours aller me jeter par la fenêtre de la nouvelle tour oxygène à la part-dieu… cliquez sur le lien en dessous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…

Juste un dernier petit truc… aujourd'hui débute le mondial… et le moins que l'in puisse dire c'est que je suis une fan de foot…alors comme je risque d'être pas mal prise par les matchs… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire la suite très rapidement…. J'en suis désolée…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Me revoilà, je ne vous avais pas oublié mais à ma décharge, il y a eux les « magnifique » résultat des bleus au mondial… On a été super loin… L'Afrique du Sud c'est pas à coté ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre… comme quand Jack à quitté la série… sniff…

Puis il y a aussi eu du positif, je viens d'accoucher, pas il y a dix minute mais il y a 5 semaines tout juste aujourd'hui… une paire de faux jumeaux… je voulais les appeler Sam et Jack… mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils m'en veuillent à l'adolescence...

Donc pour en revenir à mes moutons me voici à jongler avec mes deux amours, mes fics et un déménagement pour la fin août… heureusement que je suis insomniaque… parce que les journées sont beaucoup trop courtes…

Bon trêve de bavardages, place à la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Jack pleurait dans les bras de Sam, après quelques minutes la jeune femme avait réussi à les diriger vers le canapé. Carter savait qu'il avait besoin de pleurer, c'est une phase du deuil et connaissant Jack, ça devait être une phase par laquelle il avait du refuser de passer, il s'était arrêté à la colère, à la culpabilité et c'était pas bon pour lui, Sam savait également qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour traverser cette « étape » et, égoïstement, elle souhaitait… voulait… espérait être la personne dont il aurait besoin, la personne dont Jack aurait besoin pour traverser cela. Elle savait que le chemin serait long mais elle serai là… elle voulait être cette personne.

Alors dans ce but, elle le laissa pleurer dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle était là pour lui, elle ne lui disait pas que ça allait passer ou encore que ça irai mieux parce que c'était faux… elle savait que la douleur ne passerai pas, que cela n'irai pas mieux… jamais… il devait simplement apprendre… à accepter et vivre avec sa peine sans se renfermer sur lui-même.

Après encore une demi-heure, les sanglots de Jack commencèrent à s'espacer et à diminuer en intensité, mais l'ancien colonel ne disait toujours rien, il ne bougeai pas non plus, restant blotti dans les bras de Sam, qui le voyant ainsi, continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant. Doucement et toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, la tête de Jack quitta lentement l'épaule de Sam pour se poser sur ses cuisses alors qu'il allongeait le reste de son corps sur le canapé dans une position demi fœtal.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam avait perdu toute notion de temps, Jack sembla se calmer et sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal et régulier. Cela soulagea la jeune femme car chaque larme versée par Jack était comme une lames enfoncée dans son propre cœur. Elle resta encore environ dix minutes comme cela, à simplement lui caresser les cheveux en fixant le feu dans la cheminée, n'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de Jack, elle se demanda si il n'avait pas fini par s'endormir, cela n'aurait pas été surprenant avec toutes ses larmes versées et la journée avait été plutôt chargée en émotion forte en tout genre.

Au moment où Sam allait se dégager pour voir si l'ancien colonel s'était endormi celui-ci prit la parole.

_« Merci »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« j'sais pas… d'être restée… de m'aider… de ne pas me juger… au choix… »_

_« Alors il y a pas de quoi… merci à vous… »_

Surpris Jack tourna la tête pour regarder Sam, cherchant dans son expression pourquoi Elle le remerciait, ne trouvant visiblement pas il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Merci de vouloir de moi à vos cotés… de me laisser vous aider… de… de vous confier à moi… je sais que c'est dur… alors merci de me faire confiance… pour ça… »_

_« J'ai confiance en vous Sam… en vous plus qu'en n'importe qui… vous le savez ? »_

_« heu… je… non… je… ne le savais pas… »_

Jack se retourna pour regarder son ancienne subordonnée dans les yeux, puis passa sa main sur l'une des joues délicieusement rosit de la jeune femme.

_« Vous avez ma vie entre vos mains… »_

Sous l'émotion Sam a beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Incapable de parler, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est prendre la main de Jack pour y nouer leurs doigts sans le lâcher son regard puis tout deux détournèrent les yeux, fixant à nouveau leur attention sur le feu qui continuait de brûler dans la cheminée.

_« Je peux vous demander une chose ? »_

_« Vous venez de la faire… mais je vous en prie… recommencez… »_

_« Tout à l'heure… quand… quand vous avez dé… quand vous avez démissionné… Est-ce… Est-ce que vous… vous… Est-ce que avez pensé que… que vous… que vous et… moi… vous et moi… »_

_« Carter… on pourrait peut être arrêter d'avoir peur d'un mot… »_

_« D'accord… je… je peux faire ça… » _Sam respire un grand coup. _« Est-ce que vous avez pensé à un Nous ? Je veux dire… quand vous avez écrit votre lettre… Est-ce que vous avez pensé qu'il pourrait il y avoir un Nous ? »_

Voilà, elle l'avait dit, elle lui avait demandé si au fond de lui, il avait envisagé un « eux » en temps que couple. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse, si réponse il lui donnait, en priant pour que Jack ne la rejette pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que Jack repris la parole.

_« Honnêtement ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Oui… l'espace de quelques seconde je… j'ai espéré… voulu un Nous… mais… mais… »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« A la vérité… j'ai toujours voulu un Nous… depuis le début… mais… mais j'ai conscience que vous méritez mieux… que… »_

_« Arrêtez de dire ça… je vous l'ai dit… je ne suis pas une sainte… alors descendez moi de ce piédestal sur lequel tout le monde me place… je n'ai rien à y faire… vraiment… »_

_« J'ai toujours 10 ans de plus que vous… »_

_« Et ça vous gène ? De… d'avoir une… une relation avec… une femme plus jeune que vous ? »_

_« NON ! Bien sur que non… »_

_« Et bien à moi non plus… je me moque de votre âge…. Vous êtes parfait… »_

_« Je suis loin d'être parfait… »_

_« Si… pour moi… vous êtes parfait… »_

Il restèrent un petit moment en silence, chacun analysant ce qu'ils venaient de ce dire puis Sam étant la plus rapide pour les analyses, repris.

_« Alors… on peut dire… qu'il y a un… Nous? »_

Surpris par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, Jack se releva vivement pour la regarder, puis voyant la peur et la crainte de se faire à nouveau rejeter dans son regard, Jack s'approcha de son ancien second et pris son visage entre ses mains pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Sam.

_« Si vous voulez de moi… alors oui… oui il y a un Nous… »_

_« Je veux de Vous Jack… n'en doutez jamais…. Je vous ai toujours voulu…. »_

Avec un sourire, Jack posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sam alors que des larmes de joie, à moins que cela ne soit des larmes de soulagement, coulèrent librement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Doucement, Jack embrassa chaque parcelle du visage de sa compagne, s'attardant sur ses joues récupérant chaque larmes versées puis lorsque celle-ci se tarirent, Jack posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Sam, l'embrassant doucement puis à la demande de la jeune femme, qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Jack, il intensifia le baiser, ne libérant ses lèvres que pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il passèrent un long moment ainsi, assis sur le canapé à simplement s'embrasser comme deux lycéens, la peur de se faire surprendre par les parents en moins…. Mais bon, ils attendaient cela depuis tellement longtemps que chacun avait peur de tout gâcher simplement en y allant trop vite. Après un certain temps Sam se dégagea puis essaya de se relever en disant.

_« Je… je dois… y… y aller… »_

_« P… pourquoi ? »_

_« Je… je… on doit pas… aller… trop vite…. »_

_« Reste… s'il te plait… reste avec moi… comme ça…. Juste pour… discuter… »_

_« D'accord… »_

_« Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose… une bière ? Une café ? »_

_« Je veux bien un chocolat chaud… si c'est possible… »_

_« Bien sur… bouge pas… je reviens… »_

Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir dans la cuisine pour préparer les boissons, laissant Sam seule dans le salon. Celle-ci légèrement nerveuse commença à faire les 100 pas, s'attardant parfois devant les photos, principalement de Charly, parfois avec lui ou plus rarement avec Sarah ou avec ses deux parents, puis quelques très rare cliché de lui avec d'anciens compagnons d'arme, sur certains clichés Sam reconnu Kavalski et Ferreti et enfin des photos de SG1 au complet, certaines en tenue de combat prisent pendant des missions, d'autre plus décontractées prisent au cours de leur soirées SG1.

Sam s'approcha ensuite des deux cadres posés sur la table basse, un cliché de Jack avec un bébé dans les bras, Charly sans aucun doute, sur l'autre Jack et elle, c'était le genre de cliché pris à la dérobée, ils riraient tout les deux en se regardant tendrement.

_« C'est Daniel qui m'a donné ce cliché… »_

Sam sursauta puis se retourna pour voir Jack revenir avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

_« Janet m'as donné la même… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment… mais la mienne est en sécurité… dans ma chambre… »_

_« D'habitude… ces deux clichés sont sur ma table de chevet… »_

Sam releva les yeux sur son ancien supérieur en rougissant, comme ça lui aussi avait une photo d'eux dans sa chambre. Alors qu'un silence gêné commençait s'installer, Jack s'avança pour lui tendre une des deux tasses.

_« Le chocolat chaud de Madame est servi… »_

_« Merci. »_

Jack se réinstalla dans le canapé, invitant Sam a en faire de même. Lentement, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien puis au bout d'un moment Sam frissonna légèrement ce que Jack remarqua immédiatement.

_« Vous avez froid ? »_

_« Un peu… »_

_« Viens là… »_

Jack lui ouvrit les bras, invitant Sam à venir y prendre place, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Après quelques secondes passées à chercher une position confortable pour tous les deux, Jack à moitié allonger sur le sofa, son dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir alors que Sam avait pris place entre ses jambes, le dos contre le torse de l'ancien colonel. Puis Jack tira le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé, plaid qu'il étala sur leur deux corps.

_« C'est mieux ? »_

_« Parfait… » _Jack passa ses bras sous la couverture pour enlacer le corps de sa compagne. _« Vraiment parfait. »_

Je sais c'est court… je voulais faire plus long mais écrire sur la mort de Charly et le deuil en général en regardant mes deux petits bébés… c'était trop dur… alors je vais rester dans la guimauve…

Donc voici, j'espère que vous avez aimé… laissez moi un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Et voici… l'attente à été beaucoup moins longue… mais bon j'étais inspirée et je voudrais terminer cette histoire avant de déménager. Alors voila la suite.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6

C'est un rayon de soleil venant réchauffer sa joue qui réveilla Sam. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux luttant contre l'envie de les refermer afin de prolonger le merveilleux rêve qu'elle avait fait. Lorsqu'elle se fût habituée à la lumière, remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, en faite elle n'était même pas dans un lit puis observant son environnement, elle constata qu'elle n'était même pas chez elle.

Il ne lui fallu qu'une petite dizaine de secondes pour que tout lui revienne en mémoire, ce qu'elle avait pris, à son réveil, pour un rêve c'était effectivement produit, elle avait bien eut le courage pour aller trouver Jack chez lui et après un début de conversation plutôt difficile, chacun s'était « confié » à l'autre, chacun avait dévoilé ses doutes, ses craintes et ses espérances à l'autre. Puis finalement, ils avaient décidé de se donner une chance, à cette pensée un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient discutés de tout et rien, s'étaient embrassé à nouveau, puis lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir Jack lui avait demandé de rester pour parler encore.

Le nouveau couple s'était installé de façon plus confortable sur le canapé pour continuer à discuter puis avaient du finir par s'endormir.

Un sourire encore plus grand illumina le visage de Sam lorsqu'elle comprit qu'en toute logique elle avait dormi dans les bras de Jack et qu'elle devait encore s'y trouver. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier sa théorie, une part d'elle fût soulager de voir qu'il était encore là, endormi et plus beau que jamais. En effet dans son sommeil, son visage s'était détendu, il semblait serein et cela soulagea Sam, Jack n'avait pas l'air de regretter ce qu'il s'était produit la veille.

Après quelques minutes passés à l'observer dormir, Sam essaya de se relever mais deux bras puissants l'en empêchèrent, alors doucement elle tenta de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de son ancien supérieur mais celle-ci se resserra autour d'elle. Elle fit un nouvel essai mais à nouveau deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille. Sam soupira puis décida que quitte à être retenue prisonnière, il y avait bien pire comme geôle que l'étreinte douce, forte et rassurante de Jack. Alors Sam se réinstalla contre le torse de Jack, se tournant au maximum afin de caler sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une fois bien installer, Sam regarda Jack dormir, sa main jouant d'elle-même sur le torse de l'ancien militaire, redessinant ses muscles cachés par le T-shirt noir qu'il portait.

Il s'était peut-être passé dix minutes ou une heure ou bien même des jours, Sam n'en avait pas la moindre idée et à vrai dire elle était tellement bien que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Donc Sam ignorait combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé quand elle sentit étreinte de Jack se resserrer en même temps qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front, l'embrassant tendrement puis l'une des mains de Jack remonta le long de son dos en une douce caresse pour venir se poser sur la nuque de la jeune femme, ensuite il lui fit relever la tête afin que leur lèvres se rencontrent. Ce fût seulement quand leur bouches se séparèrent que Jack ouvrit les yeux plongeant son regard sombre dans celui lumineux de sa jeune compagne.

_« Bonjour… »_

_« Très bonjour… »_

_« Ce n'était pas un rêve… vous… tu es restée… »_

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Sam essaya de faire un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_« J'ai bien essayé de me lever… mais… mais vous êtes plus fort que moi…. »_

Jack, ayant mal interprété les propos de la jeune femme retira vivement ses bras, lui permettant ainsi de se lever.

_« Je suis désolé… »_

_« Ne le soyez pas… » _Sam lui prit la main, liant leur doigts avant d'embrasser la paume de Jack. _« C'est la première fois qu'être retenue « prisonnière »_ _m'est si… si agréable… »_

_« C'est quand tu veux… »_

_« J'en prend note… »_

Cependant si cette fois ce fût Sam qui initia le baiser, ce fût à Jack de l'arrêter, bien à cœur.

_« Tu as bien dormi ? »_

_« Merveilleusement bien… et… et toi ? »_

_« J'avais la plus fabuleuse des femmes de l'univers dans les bras… bien sur que j'ai bien dormi… »_

Sam baissa la tête et rougit instantanément, cherchant quoi répondre, il faut avouer que Jack ne lui avait que très rarement fait de tel compliment, en tout cas pas de façon aussi directe sans qu'ils soient, l'un ou l'autre menacer d'une mort imminente… Jack plaça deux doigts son le menton de Sam pour lui relever le visage afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Sam… Samantha… »_

Mais il fût interrompu par l'estomac de la jeune femme qui se mit à gronder, arrachant un sourire à Jack… on n'échappe pas à la nature humaine. (nda: j'avoue celle là je l'ai piqué à twilight..)

_« Tu as faim ? »_

_« Heu… je… dois bien admettre que… oui… un peu… »_

_« Dans ce cas… allons voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo… »_

Sam et Jack se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Jack indiqua à Sam une chaise où s'asseoir ensuite il commença à sortir divers ingrédients du réfrigérateur puis il regarda la jeune femme.

_« Pancake… ça te convient ? »_

_« J'adore… »_

_« Un café avec ou tu préfères un chocolat chaud ? »_

_« Un café sera parfait… »_

_« Alors c'est parti… »_

Jack prépara et lança la cafetière puis s'affaira à la préparation des pancakes, Sam fût surprise de son aisance derrière les fourneaux, il maniait la spatule et le fouet avec autant de dextérité qu'un P-90 ou un Beretta. Il avait l'air si concentré, Sam sourit en pensant qu'il ne lui manquait que le tablier.

_« Pourquoi tu souris ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? »_

_« Si bien sur… c'est juste que je suis curieux… »_

_« Je ne t'imaginais pas en cuisinier… »_

_« C'est pas parce que je cuisine pas que je sais pas faire…. »_

_« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je suis dés… »_

_« Hey… c'est pas grave… Sam… je vous rappelle que je suis un homme qui vit seul depuis plus de 5 ans… j'ai bien du apprendre… en faite… c'est pas sorcier… faut juste suivre les consigne… » (nda : Jack ? Suivre des consignes ?)_

_« Voila un domaine qui dépasse largement mes compétences… et surtout un terrain sur lequel je ne m'aventurais pas… »_

_« Je suis sur que tu cuisines très bien… »_

_« Pas du tout… Mark a pour habitude de dire que je suis une catastrophe dans une cuisine… »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Malheureusement non… il dit à qui veut l'entendre que je suis la seule femme capable de faire cramer l'eau des pâtes… »_

_« A ce point ? »_

_« Pire même… »_

_« C'est pas grave… toi tu fais exploser des soleils… »_

_« Tu parles… je peux mêmes lui dire… »_

_« C'est vrai… » _Jack posa différent plats et assiettes sur la table avant de servir le café. _« Voila, c'est prêt… bon appétit.. »_

Jack servit Sam puis commença à manger, il releva la tête en entendant la jeune femme retenir un gémissement.

_« Pardon… mais c'est trop bon… »_

Ce qui bien entendu fit rire Jack._ « Je vois ça… »_

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence relatif mais pas gênant pour autant. Une fois terminé, Sam voulu débarrassé mais Jack l'en empêcha lui disant qu'il le ferait plus tard.

_« En tous cas, tes pancakes sont délicieux… on sent les années de pratiques… »_

_« C'était le petit déjeuner préféré de Charly… »_

_« Je suis désolée… »_

_« Non… ça va… en parler… avec toi… je crois… que ça me fait du bien…. »_

_« Je veux pas que tu te forces… »_

_« Non… vraiment… je… j'en ai… besoin et… envie… » _Il lui prit la main par dessus la table , la serrant doucement entre les siennes. _« Il adorait quand je faisais des pancakes… alors quand j'étais à la maison, je me levais exprès pour lui en faire… il préférait quand je mettais plein de pépites de chocolat… par contre dés que Sarah préparait le p'tit déj'… impossible de lui faire avaler un pancakes… »_

_« Il devait préféré ceux de son papa… »_

_« Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu comme ça… « Non seulement maman elle sais pas les faire et en plus les pancakes… c'est une affaires d'homme… pis un jour… ça sera moi le papa et j'en ferais plein pour mon fils… » »_

_« Vous êtes pas obligé… »_

_« Je sais… c'est pour ça que j'adore les pancakes… j'en fais dés que je peux… »_

_« Quand je vois comment sont tes pancakes, je me demande comment tu as pu manger tout ces Froot-Loops au mess… »_

Jack voyait bien que Sam essayait de détendre l'ambiance et il lui en était reconnaissant…

_« De la même manière que ça fait des années que je me demande comment tu peux manger ta gelé bleu… en faite ce que Charly préférait c'était que je leur donnait des formes.. Il en voulait toujours en forme d'avions… t'as déjà essayé de faire des pancakes en forme d'avion toi ?_

_« Non… mais j'ai déjà du mal à en faire des rond sans mettre le feu à la cuisine… alors… les avions… »_

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder puis Sam plaça sa main libre au dessus de leur trois mains toujours liées sur la table.

_« Merci…_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« D'avoir partagé ses souvenirs avec moi… »_

Jack se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir s'agenouiller aux cotés de Sam.

_« Ca m'a fait du bien… » _Il l'embrassa doucement puis il repris en changeant de sujet. _« Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ? »_

_« Je ne serais pas contre… mais je n'ai rien pour me changer… j'avais pas prévu de… de rester cette nuit… j'avais déjà pas prévu de venir… »_

_« Heu… bon… ben… pour les sous-vêtements et le pantalon je peux rien faire… par contre je peux te passer un T-shirt… je dois bien en avoir un qui ne te sera pas quinze fois trop grand… »_

_« Merci… j'irai me changer plus tard… »_

Jack conduisit Sam à l'étage, fouilla quelques instants dans son armoire pour finalement y trouver un vieux T-shirt de l'école militaire, il était beaucoup trop petit pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à le jeter, il serait très bien pour la jeune femme. Puis Jack l'emmena dans la salle de bain, lui montrant où étaient rangés les serviettes et autres produits. Puis il la laissa en lui disant de prendre son temps et surtout de faire comme chez elle.

Jack laissa Sam dans la salle de bain et redescendit dans le salon qu'il commença à ranger. Il arrangea les coussins du sofa, replia le plaid, ramena les tasses ainsi que la bouteille de bière, qu'il avait à peine touché la veille, il déposa le tout dans l'évier puis il remonta les deux cadres, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer Sam, nue sous la douche, quand il entendit l'eau couler en passant devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il se dépêcha de retourner en cuisine où il débarrassa la table du petit déjeuner avant de faire la vaisselle.

Jack venait de terminer la vaisselle lorsqu'il entendit des coups donnés contre la porte, il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le voir un samedi matin. Il alla ouvrir en espérant que cela ne soit pas Daniel, car même si il considérait ce dernier comme son meilleur ami, il n'avait du tout envie d'avoir à expliquer à un archéologie surexcité ce que la moto de Sam faisait derrière son 4x4 et encore moins pourquoi la jeune femme était actuellement sous SA douche, Jack se reprit, c'était une très mauvaise idée que de penser à Sam sous la douche, beaucoup trop d'images venaient s'imprimer dans son imagination et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses images en ouvrant la porte.

Alors qui est venu déranger notre nouveau couple ?

_- Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Hammond, Jacob ?_

_Pour jouer envoyer 1, 2, 3, 4 ou 5 au 42500.… lol…._

_Bon… bonne nouvelle… je suis inspirée pour la suite donc je vais l'écrire vite… par contre je suis pas là ce week-end alors je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le taper… donc… promis je fais au plus vite…._

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez… bonne ou mauvaise… ça fait toujours plaisir…._


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Et voici… l'attente à été beaucoup plus longue que prévue… mais je me suis fait kidnappée… si j'vous jure… j'suis parti avec mes nouveaux-nés en week-end prolongé (3-4 jours) chez mon père et j'ai récupérée mes clés de voiture au bout de 20 jours… lol…

Mais bon aujourd'hui c'est mardi et je regarde Sanctuary sur nrj12 et Amanda et vraiment magnifique… long cheveux bruns… ça fait encore plus ressortir ses yeux…. du coup j'me suis c'est le moment de finir la fic… et oui c'est la fin… même moi au départ j'pensais pas la faire finir comme ça…

Bonne lecture.

SJS

Chapitre 7

Quand Jack découvrit qui était venue lui rendre visite, il ne sût comment réagir, il était partagé, un coté de lui était soulagé et l'autre était surpris. Puis la surprise laissa place à l'appréhension… qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait chez lui un samedi matin…

_« Bonjour colonel… »_

_« A la retraite… »_

_« Pas encore… »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« ben… hier soir, le major Carter est parti avec votre rapport et votre lettre de démission.. Alors officiellement vous êtes toujours en poste… »_

_« Si il y a que ça… j'vous en refait une… mon général… »_

_« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça fiston… disons que ça c'est la raison… officielle… de ma visite… »_

_« Et c'est quoi… « l'officieuse » ? »_

_« Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé votre discussion avec le major… »_

_« Qui vous dit que l'on a discuté ? »_

Hammond secoua la tête. _« Jack… se n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace… et sa moto est garée dans l'allée… derrière votre 4x4... »_

Jack feint la surprise, en effet, si sa démission n'était pas encore prise en compte, il était toujours le supérieur hiérarchique de Sam et il ne voulait vraiment pas lui causer des problèmes. _« Ah bon ? »_

_« Jack ! Cessez de faire l'idiot…. »_

_« vraiment… je vois pas de quoi…. Vous parlez… »_

C'Est-ce moment que choisi Sam pour redescendre, ayant entendu Jack parlé, elle lui demanda.

_« Jack ? Avec qui parle tu ? »_

Le colonel grimaça. _Avec le général Hammond… Sam… »_

La jeune femme arriva dans l'entré et se plaça aux cotés de Jack.

_« Mon général… »_ puis se demandant ce qu'il faisait la. _« Un problème à la base ? »_

_« Non… non… tout va bien… j'étais juste venu aux nouvelles… »_

Sam mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches et regarda son supérieur d'un air sévère. _« Docteur Daniel Jackson ! Sortez Immédiatement du corps du général Hammond… »_

Jack regarda Sam comme si elle était folle. Il se demanda si une exposition trop fréquente et prolongée au Naqquada n'avait finalement pas eu raison de la santé mental de la jeune femme, ce qui pour lui expliquerait bien des choses… comme sa présence ici et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Hammond, lui, se mit à rire, très vite rejoint dans son hilarité par Sam.

_« Alors Sam ? »_

_« Tout va bien Georges… nous avons… parlé… »_

_« Sam ! Je le sais bien… je suis pas complètement sénile…. Tu sais ce que je te demande… »_

Sam regarda Jack quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur le général.

_« Nous avons décidé de nous laisser une chance… »_

_« Tu m'en vois ravi… _

_« Merci Georges… »_

Jack avait passé une partie de la conversation à jouer au ping-pong, son regard passant sans cesse de sa compagne à son supérieur, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier… il secoua la tête et pris la parole, bien décidé à obtenir des explications.

_« Est-ce que quelque un veux bien m'expliquer parce que là… moi j'suis perdu… »_

_« On peut peu être le faire à l'intérieur… »_

_« Heu oui… bien sur… entrez mon général… j'vous offre un café ? »_

_« Je dirai pas non…. La nuit à été courte… »_

_« j'vous apporte ça… »_

Jack parti dans la cuisine et revient quelque minutes plus tard avec trois tasse, il les distribua puis s'installa dans le canapé, indiquant aux deux autres d'en faire autant. Sam pris place contre lui sur le sofa alors que le général préféra un fauteuil de l'autre coté de la table basse.

Voyant que personne ne lui expliquait la situation, Jack repris la parole.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Jack… vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je connais Jacob depuis des années… »_

_« Heu… oui… vous aviez déjà travaillé ensemble si je ne m'abuse…. »_

_« En faite ça date d'encore plus loin… nous avons fait une partie de nos classes ensemble…. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et nous sommes amis depuis ce temps là…. »_

Voyant que Jack avait du mal à comprendre ce que le général lui disait, Sam lui prit la main pour attirer son attention.

_« Ce que Georges essaye de dire… c'est qu'il se connaissent depuis à peu près 40 ans… »_

_« Comment… »_

_« Jack… en plus d'avoir été le témoin de papa à son mariage… Georges est… c'est également mon parrain… »_

_« Ton parrain ? »_

_« Oui… comme papa est le parrain de la fille du général… »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »_

_« jack… j'ai déjà eu du mal à faire mes classes puis mes preuves en étant la fille d'un haut gradé… alors si on avait su les liens qu'il y avait entre Georges et moi… »_

_« Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit… on est une équipe… »_Il secoua la tête cherchant un indice un geste … n'importe quoi qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il ne trouva rien. _« je me suis jamais douté… de rien… pas un geste… pas un mot… »_

_« c'est normal… Sam m'a toujours demandé de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas… depuis le jours où elle c'est engagée… »_

_« Je voulais faire mes preuves… prouver aux autres… à mon père… que je pouvait le faire… »_

Jack regarda Sam et sourit._ « je suis même pas surpris par ceci… »_

_« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_

Sam avait peur que ce mensonge, certes par omission mais mensonge quand même, ne détruise ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire pendant la nuit. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à « approcher » Jack, elle savait qu'elle pourrait pas revenir en arrière… elle ne le supporterait pas.

Jack la regarda, il semblait lire ses doutes et ses peurs dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement secoua négativement la tête.

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Sam… je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir… tu ne m'as rien dit… certes… mais je serais mal placé de te le reprocher… » _Silence. _« Et puis… j'avais rien demandé non plus… »_

_« Merci… »_

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que quelque un ne reprenne la parole, puis le général se décida.

_« Bon… je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins… Jack… j'ai appeler le président cette nuit… il a refusé votre demande…. » _Sam avait pali d'un seul coup et Jack s'apprêtait à protester, mais Hammond lui fit comprendre d'un geste de le laisser finir. _« Laissez moi finir… donc… le président ne veut pas que vous quittiez le SGC… ni l'un ni l'autre… pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qui' m'en vais… je prend un poste… au pentagone… pour faire la liaison avec l'état major… »_

_« Mais qui va diriger la base ? »_

_« J'y viens Sam… pour être honnête ça fait plusieurs semaine que nous travaillons sur ce projet avec le président… et il n'y a qu'une personne que nous voulons voir à la tête du SGC… »_

Jack haussa un sourcil. _« Et qui Est-ce ? »_

_« Vous… »_

_« Moi ? »_

_« Oui… vous… le président est d'accord avec moi… Jack…. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour me succéder… »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je suis l'insubordination personnifiée… »_

_« Mais vous savez ce qui ce passe de l'autre coté…. Alors même si… parfois… vous faites… preuves… d'insubordination… c'est toujours… enfin presque… toujours pour agir au mieux avec vos… principes… et vos instincts… sans vos « insubordinations » le Docteur Jackson serait mort… Abydos aurait été détruite il y a des années… Teal'c aurait fini en rat de labo pour le NID… Sam serait une douzaine de fois… la base aurait été détruite? La terre soumise à ma domination des Goa'uld… »_

_« Vous en rajouter mon général… j'vais plus rentrer dans mes chaussures… »_

_« jack… franchement… on vous doit beaucoup… sinon ça ferait longtemps que vous seriez passé en cours martial… »_

_« Mais je ne suis que colonel… »_

_« J'allais y venir… la dernière chose que je vais faire en tant que commandant de la base de Cheyenne est de nommer le Général Jack O'neill comme mon successeur… »_

_« Moi ? Général ? »_

_« Félicitation Jack… Mon général… »_

Sam avait enfin prit la parole… Jack allait prendre le commandement du SGC… il allait devenir encore plus son supérieur.. Puisque le président refusait sa demande de mise en retraite…

Jack avait vu la peine et les doutes dans les yeux de Sam. _« Sam… »_

La jeune femme tourna la tête, refusant de croiser son regard pour ne pas craquer. Elle concentra son attention sur le général Hammond. _« et qui va prendre la direction de SG1 ? »_

_« Je sais pas…. C'est au général O'neill de décider… je suis sûr qu'il fera le bon choix… »_

_« Ce sera à moi de choisir… » _Hammond acquiesça la tête, Jack regarda alors sa compagne et il l'imagina dans son uniforme de cérémonie pendant qu'il lui remettait ses gallons de lieutenant-colonel afin qu'elle prenne sa place dans SG1... Il sourit à cette pensée…

Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser que si cela se passait comme ça… si il acceptait… c'était la fin de tout espoir de relation entre eux…. Et il ne le voulait pas… il ne le supporterait pas…

_« Je refuse le poste mon général… »_

_« Pourquoi ? » _Hammond et Carter avait parlé en même temps, si Jack semblait agitée par ce refus, le général lui était plutôt… serein…

_« Si j'accepte, je serrais toujours dans la même ligne de commandement que Sam…. Et je refuse… »_

_« Jack… pense à ta carrière… »_

_« Sam…. Tu es plus importante que ma carrière… je refuse de faire à nouveau passer l'Air Force avant ma vie… »_

Sam était bouleversée, ce que Jack venait de lui dire… était une des plus belle déclarations qu'on lui ai jamais faite. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pleurer.

_« Jack… »_

_« Sam… ne t'en fais pas… » _Ce n'était pas Jack qui lui avait répondu mais le général Hammond, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et remarqua qu'il souriait. _« J'ai également parlé de votre… possible refus… avec le président… bien sur il m'a demandé pourquoi, alors je lui ai fait part de la situation…. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour vous faire changer d'avis… alors je me suis dit que peut être ceci…. Pourrait vous faire changer d'avis Jack… »_

Hammond sorti de sa veste une grande enveloppe Kraft et la tendit à Jack. Le colonel l'a pris avec précaution, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite liasse de papier. Sur la première page un courrier du président en personne. Il la survola, n'osant croire ce qui y était inscrit et ce que cela signifiait puis il tourna la page et regardait la seconde, il bloqua dessus.

Cela faisait presque 5 minutes que le colonel regardait la même page et cela commença à inquiéter Sam.

_« Jack ? » _Pas de réponse._ « Jack ? Ça va ? Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe ? »_

Jack ne répondit pas mais lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait en main, il ne pouvait pas parler… il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon… le plus simple c'était qu'elle le lise par elle-même…

Sam prit les papiers et commença sa lecture. Arrivée à la deuxième page, elle eut du mal à y croire, elle releva la tête et regarda Jack, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Elle s'adressa au général sans que ses yeux ne quitte ceux du colonel.

_« Mon général ? Georges ? »_

_« Oui… Sam… c'est une dérogation… j'y pense depuis un moment… »_

_« Mais alors… pourquoi maintenant ? »_

_« Je voulais que cette dérogation soit… une sorte de… de conséquence de votre relation… pas la cause… une manière d'être sûr que c'est sérieux entre vous…. »_

_« Merci mon général… »_

_« De rien Jack… et pour votre promotion ? »_

_« Je… je… » _Il regarda Sam qui lui souriait timidement. Il n'avait plus de raison de refuser. _« j'accepte… »_

_« Bien… on verra les détails lundi… je vous laisse profiter de votre week-end. »_

Hammond se leva, suivit de ses deux subordonnés, ils raccompagnèrent le vieux général jusqu'à la porte. Une fois Hammond parti, Sam et Jack se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ils se regardèrent intensément, aucun ne savait vraiment quoi dire puis Sam fit un pas en avant en direction de Jack.

_« Alors… »_

Jack la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. _« Alors ? »_

Sam fit un autre pas et se retrouva tellement proche du colonel, qu'elle était obligée de lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_« Alors… ça… ça arrive vraiment ? »_

Jack posa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme, l'autre sur sa joue sue il caressa doucement. Elle rougissait et il adorait ça. _« Ça quoi ? »_

_« Tout… la promotion… la dérogation… »_ Elle ajouta doucement. _« nous… »_

_« Oui Sam… c'est réel… » _Il l'embrassa sur le front. _« Et pour nous… c'est toi qui décide… Sam… Si tu veux d'un nous… »_

Sam sourit et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, passant ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

_« Alors oui… il y a un nous… »_

En moins d'une seconde, Jack avait parcouru la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celle de Sam, l'embrassant passionnément.

_« Tu m'en vois ravi… »_

_« Pas autant que moi… »_

_« Ça reste à prouver… » _il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda de la tête aux pieds, elle était pieds nus, elle avait remis son treillis et passé le T-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. _« J'aimais déjà beaucoup se T-shirt… mais là… »_

_« Ravie que ça te plaise… » _elle tourna sur elle-même puis lui prit la main pour le diriger dans la maison.

_« Sam ? Ou va-t-on ? »_

_« je crois qu'on a un bras de fer à faire…. »_

Sam le regarda par-dessus épaule en lui souriant puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit au sous entendu. Il enlaça la jeune femme par derrière, collant son torse contre le dos de Sam. Ses mains étaient passées sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme pendant que sa bouche dévorait son cou de baiser.

Ils finirent tant bien que mal par arriver dans la chambre et Jack referma la porte d'un coup de pied en rigolant.

SJS

Voila… c'est fini…j'espère que cette histoire vous à plu… je ne pense pas faire de suite… à moins que vous ne vouliez savoir ce qui ce passe dans la chambre… ^^

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez… bonne ou mauvaise… ça fait toujours plaisir…._

A bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure… je ne sais pas quand… en attendant rendez-vous sur mon blog… lien sur mon profil…

Bizou a tous et toute….


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Diviser pour conquérir

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

Alors voila… suite à la demande de quelques lecteurs… ou plutôt lectrices… j'ai décidé de faire une petite suite… sur ce qui allait se passer une fois que Jack avait refermé la porte de la chambre… donc voila j'ai eu du mal… mais j'ai réussi… donc autant vous le dire… j'ai du changer de rating et passer en M…

Bonne lecture,

SJS

_Épilogue _

Lorsque Jack fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre, il soupira, il avait encore rêvé… ça lui arrivait de plus en plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps… mais cette fois c'était bizarre… cela lui avait paru si réel… encore plus que d'habitude… il avait encore l'impression de pouvoir sentir la douceur de sa peau… ses soupirs… tout… chaque détails lui avait paru si… réel…

Il allait se lever quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son mollet, doucement il tourna la tête pour voir quel était cette… « chose ». Au départ il ne vu qu'une forme emmitouflée dans la couette, en se penchant il distingua une touffe de cheveux blonds coupés court. Instantanément une bouffé d'espoir lui emplit les poumons et le cœur. Et si il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Le plus délicatement possible, il tira sur les couvertures afin de voir qui était sa « partenaire ». Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment baisser les draps, un immense sourire illumina son visage quand il put enfin admirer le profil de son major préféré. Après un coup d'œil à leur tenues ou plutôt à leur manque de tenue… plus de doutes à avoir… il n'avait pas rêvé…

D'un seul coup, il n'eut plus du tout envie de se lever, alors il se réinstalla confortablement sur son lit. Il était bien.. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas été aussi bien.

Jack regarda sa compagne, Sam était si belle dans son sommeil, si sereine et détendue. Jack ne pu se résoudre à la réveiller, il préféra la regarder dormir, au bout d'un moment son esprit se mit à divaguer en direction de la journée dernière.

_**Flash-back**_

_Il finirent tant bien que mal à arriver dabs la chambre et jack ferma la porte d'un coup de pied en rigolant._

_Une fois dans la chambre, Sam se retourna et passa ses bras autour du coup de Jack, l'obligeant ainsi à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il répondit à son baiser sans la moindre hésitation, resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme, ses mains passant sous le T-shirt de Sam._

_**« Jack » **__Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir, sentir les mains de Jack sur son dos, la caressant sensuellement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait… depuis le premier jour pour être honnête._

_Autant la jeune militaire appréciait les caresses de Jack autant elle avait besoin de plus… de tellement plus… alors elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Mais comme à ce moment là être patiente n'était pas une chose qu'elle pouvait être, elle arracha plus qu'elle ne retira les boutons de la chemise de Jack._

_Une fois le vêtement ouvert, il glissa le long des bras de Jack, à sentir le T-shirt que Sam portait contre son torse lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme avait de l'avance sur lui. Alors il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, provoquant au passage un soupir de protestation et cela fit sourire Jack._

_**« J'ai toujours été pour l'égalité… entre les sexes… »**_

_Sam le regarda et vit son sourire en coin, elle recula alors q'un pas. __**« Oh… »**__ la jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de continuer. __**« Alors… je suppose… qu'il faut que je retire mon T-shirt… »**_

_Jack fit un pas en direction de Sam et posa ses mains sur les poignets de la militaire alors que celle-ci commençai à remonter son vêtement sur son corps. __**« Non… non… non… non… c'est à Moi de le faire… »**__ Il la regarda et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, le tout sans la quitter des yeux. __**« J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce T-shirt… vraiment… mais sur toi… je dois dire qu'il est simplement… parfait… mais je crois que je l'aimerais encore plus par il sera par terre… »**_

_Sam le regarda, troublée et lentement elle fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux du militaire. __**« Alors enlève-le… »**_

_**« A vos ordres madame… »**_

_Lentement jack remonta le T-shirt embrassant chaque centimètre de peau révélée. Il s'attarda sur son nombril, laissant sa langue en dessiner les contours puis son regard fut attiré par une petite boursouflure sur le coté gauche de son ventre, une cicatrice, d'elle-même sa bouche parti en direction de cette marque indélébile. Cherchant à chasser la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle avait causer à Sam par de la douceur et de la tendresse._

_Sam était bouleversée, quand elle avait senti Jack se diriger vers cette cicatrice, elle avait eut peur que cela le dégoûte… le… rebute… elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait un corps parfait… trop de cicatrice parcourrait sa peau et même si même si ils ne l'avaient jamais dit clairement, Sam savait que cela avait mit beaucoup de ses anciens compagnons mal à l'aise… allant même jusqu'à les faire fuir parfois…_

_Mais pas Jack… elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas comme ça… il n'était du genre à juger sur le physique… il savait voir au-delà des apparences et il voulait être avec elle… il la voulais elle. En prendre conscience ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble, Sam pressa alors sa tête contre elle, luttant pour empêcher ses larmes de couler._

_Après quelques minutes passées à câliner le ventre de la jeune femme, Jack releva le vêtement avec une lenteur exagérée, ne faisant que frôler sa poitrine avec le bout de ses doigts._

_Sam gémit et leva les bras pour faciliter la tâche de Jack, une fois le vêtement retiré, le colonel l'envoya voler de l'autre coté de la pièce sans la moindre attention._

_Alors que Sam posait ses mains sur les épaules de jack, celui-ci plongea son regard chocolat dans la mer bleu que formaient les deux prunelles de la jeune femme. Il semblait être capable d'y lire ses peurs et ses doutes. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Sam._

_**« Tu es tellement belle… »**_

_**« Je… j'ai… des… cicatrices… »**_

_**« Non… Sam… tu es magnifique… »**_

_Il l'embrassa tendrement, appuyant sur ses épaules, lui demandant ainsi de s'allonger sur le lit, ce que la jeune fit sans se faire prier, tout en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Jack pour qu'il prenne place sur elle._

_À peine allongé, Jack reprit ses caresses provoquant des frissons sur le corps de la jeune femme. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était laissée de coté par le futur Général, il commença par son cou puis descendit sur sa poitrine. Sam se cambrai un peu plus à chaque baiser de son partenaire, elle voulait plus… tellement plus…_

_Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue, humide et chaude, de Jack venir jouer avec la pointe de l'un de ses seins, le léchant, le suçant avec adoration, pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main, le caressant, le malaxant pendant que son pouce en taquinait la pointe, la faisant durcir de plaisir… de désir… puis il inversa._

_Après de trop courte mais de merveilleuse minutes pour Sam jack abandonna sa poitrine pour venir reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser exigent alors que ses mains descendaient le long de son corps pour se rejoindre à la ceinture du treillis qu'elle portait._

_Doucement, il l'enleva puis il fit sauter les boutons pour le faire glisser le long des jambes, fines et musclés, de Sam. Jack était concentré sur sa tache, caressant, embrassant… vénérant même chaque centimètre de peau ainsi dévoilé._

_Quand le treillis fut finalement à terre, il se redressa et regarda Sam, Jack ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu pareil beauté, elle était magnifique, allongée sur son lit avec pour seul vêtement, un simple shorty de coton noir, qui n'avait rien de sexy mais sur elle… Jack le trouvait tout bonnement… parfait, lentement il laissa son regard remonter le corps de sa compagne, son ventre plat et musclé, sa magnifique poitrine au seins rond et plein, se soulevant au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir et ses paupières s'étaient à demi fermées sur deux prunelles dont le bleu habituellement si clair étaient à ce moment même obscurci par le désir._

_Ne le sentant pas revenir, Sam rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur l'un de ses coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, à vrai dire on aurait dit un petit garçon au matin de Noël._

_Sam lui tendit la main pour le faire redescendre sur terre mais cela ne marcha pas alors elle se redressa et profita de son inattention pour inverser leur position. Se faire plaquer contre le matelas sembla reconnecter Jack à la réalité, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de leur étreinte mais Sam l'en empêcha._

_La jeune femme prit place sur lui, à califourchon sur son bassin puis elle se pencha contre Jack, laissant sa poitrine effleurer le torse musclé de son supérieur, Sam déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jack avant de laisser sa bouche lentement jusqu'à son oreille._

_**« Qu'Est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? Sur l'égalité entre les sexes ? »**_

_Lentement Sam laissa ses mains et sa bouche partir à la découverte du torse de Jack, redessinant chacun de ses muscles… embrassant chaque millimètre de peau… suivant de sa langue chacune des cicatrices, trop nombreuses, qui zébraient le buste du militaire._

_Pour Jack sentir la bouche de Sam… les mains de Sam… ses caresses… ses baisers… c'était simplement fantastique… l'une des plus belle sensation de sa vie… voir la plus belle. Au point qu'il ne pu retenir les divers soupirs, gémissements et autres grognements de plaisir qui cherchaient à s'échapper de sa poitrine. Ses mains à lui était depuis longtemps repartis sur le corps de Sam.. Touchant… caressant chaque parti d'elle qu'il pouvait atteindre._

_Il se cambra lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sam descendre le long de la cicatrice qui partait de son flan droit pour finir sa course bien en dessous de la ceinture puis quand elle fut arrivée à cette frontière, il sentit les doigts agiles de Sam défaire l'attache de son jean et tirer dessus pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches. Puis elle continua de lui enlever tout en déposant des centaines de baisers sur ses cuisses et mollet jusqu'à ce que le pantalon ait rejoint le reste des vêtements qui jonchait déjà le sol de la chambre._

_Alors que Sam remontait doucement le long des jambes qu colonel, s'approchant de son boxer et de la belle bosse qui le déformait. Elle commença à le caresser par-dessus le tissus qui le couvrait encore, provoquant un long gémissement de la part de Jack. Sam en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler, une main qui serrait les draps alors que l'autre forgeait tendrement dans ses courte mèches blondes._

_Le voir ainsi, soumis à sa volonté, rendit Sam plus audacieuse, alors toujours à travers le boxer de Jack, elle accentua sa caresse sur son sexe gonflé, frottant la paume de sa main sur toute sa longueur. Elle aimait le sentir frémir sous ses doigts, elle aimait le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui… mais elle avait, à nouveau besoin de plus… alors Sam fit passer sa main libre sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement._

_Lorsque le boxer de Jack fût de l'histoire ancienne, Sam enroula doucement ses doigts sur la puissante verge de son futur amant puis commença à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient. Alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres du bout de son sexe pour le prendre ne bouche, Jack la saisi par les épaules pour la relever et l'embrassa à pleine bouche._

_**« Jack… »**_

_**« Sam… »**_

_**« Jack… laisse moi faire… »**_

_**« Tu veux ma mort Sam ? Parce que… si tu continu comme ça… tu… tu vas avoir ma peau… »**_

_**« Jack… »**_

_Elle se saisit à nouveau du sexe du colonel et recommença à le masturber. __**« Jack… s'il te plait… »**_

_**« Sam… pas comme ça… pas ce soir… Sam… »**__ Il lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement. __**« Juste pas ce soir Sam… je ne tiendrais pas… »**_

_Sam laissa alors Jack la basculer sous lui, après plusieurs minutes à se caresser sensuellement, Jack retira le dernier vêtement qui séparait encore leur deux corps._

_Sam n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il lui sembla que lorsque Jack avait fait glisser son shorty il avait murmuré un truc du genre __**« pour l'égalité entre les sexes… »**_

_Puis il reprit place sur elle, essayant au maximum de ne pas faire peser tout son poids sur la jeune femme. La bouche de Jack reprit immédiatement possession de celle de Sam, alors que ses mains repartirent d'elle-même à la découverte du corps de Sam._

_Il prit son temps pour apprendre et mémoriser chaque courbes, chaque creux, chaque réaction du corps de la magnifique femme qui s'offrait à lui._

_Sam ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son cœur avait eu un ratement ou au contraire quand il avait essayé de s'échapper de sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de ressentir._

_Elle ne pu retenir un cri, mélange de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Jack entrer en contact avec son intimité, caressant doucement chaque recoin de sa féminité. Il jouait avec ses plis intimes, comme un virtuose sur un piano ou un violon… Jack était un virtuose et elle était son instrument mais pour rien au monde Sam n'aurait voulu changer de place._

_Jack laissa sa main jouer avec la féminité de Sam, ses doigts écartant ses lèvres intimes alors que son pouce tournait autour de son clitoris puis lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de du major se mettre à bouger, cherchant à approfondir le contact avec sa main, il glissa lentement un doigt en elle. Elle était si humide et douce, qu'il eu du mal à ne pas venir tout de suite._

_Il commença à faire de doux va-et-vient avec son index alors que son pouce continuait de caresser son bouton magique, après quelques minutes, les hanches de Sam allèrent d'elle-même à la rencontre de la main de Jack. Il fit alors entrer un second doigt en elle, augmentant au passage le rythme de ses doigts._

_Alors qu'elle était sur le point de rejoindre les étoiles, autrement que par la porte des étoiles, Sam fit comme Jack plus tôt et posa sa main sur son poignet pour le faire arrêter. Surpris, il releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme._

_**« Sam ? »**_

_**« Pas comme ça… pas ce soir… »**_

_Jack sourit en l'entendant répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant._

_**« Je te veux Jack… je te veux en moi maintenant… »**_

_**« Tu es sûre ? »**_

_**« Jack…. »**_

_**« Sam… tu es sûre que c'Est-ce que tu veux ? Que tu veux… ça ? Nous… tu sais… on est pas… obligé de… »**_

_Il ne pu finir sa phrase parce que Sam posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire._

_**« Jack… »**_

_**« tu es sûre Sam ? »**_

_**« Parce que tu pourrais t'arrêter ? »**_

_**« Oui…si… si tu me le demandais… oui… je pourrais… »**_

_**« ben pas moi… Jack… je ne peux… je ne veux pas m'arrêter… »**_

_Elle lui caressa la joue et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il rompirent le baiser, jack posa son front contre celui de Sam et la regarda dans les yeux._

_**« Samantha… je t'aime tellement… »**_

_Émue, Sam ne pu retenir quelques larmes. __**« Moi aussi Jack… je t'aime… »**_

_Puis elle fit descendre sa main sur le corps du militaire pour se saisir de son membre tendu pour le guider à entrée. Maintenant c'était à lui de décider._

_Heureusement pour elle, jack ne mit pas longtemps à faire son choix, il la pénétra lentement, gémissant son prénom à son oreille, plus il entrait en elle plus il se sentait à sa place._

_Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il eut du mal à se contrôler, il était tellement bien qu'il aurait pu jouir dans l'instant… et penser que c'était ENFIN Sam… autour de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Après plusieurs minutes pour que le nouveau couple s'habitue aux nouvelles sensations, Sam amorça un déhanché du bassin, incitant Jack à bouger avec elle et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois._

_Il commença un va et vient langoureux, frottant son corps entier contre celui de la jeune femme, la caressant, embrassant alternativement son front, ses temps ses joues, effleurant ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait retenir des grognements guttural à chaque fois qu'il était entièrement en elle._

_Sam n'était plus que plaisir, elle luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour rester dans la réalité mais c'était de plus en plus dur, à chaque intrusion de Jack en elle, elle sentait son orgasme arriver mais elle ne voulait pas d'un plaisir fugace, elle voulait profiter au maximum de leur première fois. Alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui répétant sans cesse à qu'elle point elle l'aimait._

_Sentant qu'il n'alla pas tenir encore très longtemps, Jack se saisi des genoux de Sam pour les relever sur ses hanches afin de changer l'angle de ses pénétrations. La jeune militaire compris le message et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant alors qu'il augmentait la cadence de ses coups de rein, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort._

_Il fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que Sam ne puisse plus contrôler son plaisir, son orgasme explosa provoquant des spasmes dans chaque cellule de son corps. Sentir les parois intimité de a femme qu'il aimait se resserrer autour de son sexe fût, pour Jack, ce qui déclancha son propre orgasme, il jouit longuement se répandant en elle en de puissant jets._

_Alors qu'il allait se retirer, Sam resserra sa prise autour de Jack, le rapprochant d'elle le plus possible. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à reprendre leur souffle en silence._

_**« Waouh ! »**_

_Levant un sourcil. __**« Waouh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »**_

_**« Oui… Waouh… c'était… c'était… »**_

_**« Des années d'études… et tout ce que tu trouve à dire… c'est… « Waouh… » »**_

_Sam lui tira la langue et lui mit un petit coups dans l'épaule.__** « ben vas y toi… puisque que tu es si malin ! »**_

_**« Mais moi… j'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir… définir ceci… définir la perfection… c'est bien au dessus de mes compétences… »**_

_**« Je t'aime… »**_

_**« Je t'aime aussi Samantha… »**_

_Finalement, Jack se retira et s'installa aux cotés de Sam puis il la pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse, la tête contre son cœur._

_Il passèrent près d'une demi heure ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à simplement écouter l'autre respirer, se caressant doucement. Quand Jack sentit Sam frissonner, il rabattit la couette sur leur corps nus enlacés puis il resserra encore son étreinte, cherchant une position encore plus confortable pour tout les deux._

_Jack eut tout juste le temps de redire à Sam qu'il l'aimait et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit que la jeune femme s'endormit, il passa environ une heure à la regarder dormir avant de sombrer à son tour._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Un gémissement fit revenir jack dans le présent, perdu dans ses merveilleux souvenir, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à caresser sa compagne malgré le risque de la réveiller, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher… il avait besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts mais rapidement cela ne lui suffit plus, alors du bras de Sam il passa au haut de sa poitrine, descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à venir jouer avec les pointes de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se dressaient sous la caresse.

Il sourit en constatant que même endormi, Sam ou plutôt son corps réagissait à ses caresses. En effet, un long frisson la parcourir et un nouveau gémissement d'échappa de sa gorges.

Lentement, Jack fit descendre sa main le long de son ventre, effleurant sa peau le plus délicatement possible, il joua quelques seconde avec son nombril puis comme une abeille attiré par du miel, ses doigts continuèrent de descendre, quand il effleura l'intimité de Sam, celle-ci gémit plus fortement.

**« Jack… »**

L'entendre prononcer son nom alors qu'elle était endormit, fit réaliser à jack se qu'il était entrain de faire, il s'arrêta alors et retira sa main mais Sam l'en empêcha.

**« Jack… continu… »**

**« Je… suis… je voulais pas te… réveiller… »**

Sam tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. **« Des réveil comme ça… si ils viennent de toi… j'en veux tout les jours… »**

**« Alors vient vivre avec moi… »**

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva en moins d'une seconde, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu… Jack venait de lui demander de vivre avec lui…

Jack eut peur, il avait merdé, il se demandait si il n'avait pas été trop vite… ou même si elle n'avait pas envie… si elle ne voulait pas la même chose que lui… si… si…

Il se releva à son tour et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Sam, il vit alors des petites larmes perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme.

**« Sam… je… je… oublie ça… »**

La jeune femme se retourna pour le regarder à nouveau.

**« tu… tu… Jack… t'es sérieux ? »**

**« Oui… oublie ça… c'est pas grave… »**

**« Non Jack… tu veux… que… je… que je… vienne vivre avec toi ? »**

**« heu… oui… enfin… si… tu… si tu veux… toi aussi… »**

**« t'es sûr ? »**

**« … »**

**« Jack… tu es sûr de toi ? »**

**« je suis sûr de vouloir être avec toi… tout le temps… on a perdu bien trop de temps… »**

**« Alors oui… »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« oui… je veux vivre avec toi… jack… »**

**« Je t'aime Sam… »**

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la recoucher dans les draps pour continuer se qu'il avait commencer alors qu'elle était encore endormit.

SJS

Et voila maintenant c'est définitivement fini… j'espère que cela vous à plu… et ne soyez pas trop dure… ce n'est que mon second lemon… le premier était sur twilight…

Laissez moi votre avis… ça fait toujours plaisir… moi je vais me planquer sous mon canapé… mais si j'ai plein de com' j'en ressortirais peu-être un jour…

Merci d'avoir réussi à me lire jusqu'ici…

Biz à tous et à toutes…


End file.
